From Yesterday to Tomorrow
by Sweety8587
Summary: From yesterday to tomorrow and everything that comes in-between. A series of one-shots about Ichigo and Orihime. Rating just went up with Chapter 8.
1. Rain

**This is something that I've been wanting to try out ever since I finished 'The Princess and the Protector' and I finally got my butt around to actually going through with it. A series of one-shots and drabbles featuring Ichigo and Orihime. Some of them could be interconnected and some not. I'm also toying with the idea of having multiple one-shots on the same idea like two stories on their first date or kiss etc, y' get the idea.**

**And I'm totally open (hinthint!) to any prompts from my dear readers. Toss me a prompt and I'll do my best to write a good story around it! First (and second) prompt given by dear Thail. **

**Here we go!**

**(Edit: I thought I was forgetting something!) Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Le sigh.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prompt: Rain  
**

At the first rumbling of thunder in the distance, Inoue Orihime excitedly ran around her apartment preparing for the oncoming storm. As the first raindrops hit the window, she had already locked her apartment and was opening up her umbrella. Humming to herself and twirling her bright yellow umbrella, the auburn haired girl decided to make her way towards the Karasura River(1). _After all, its such a beautiful day for a long walk!_

While some people hurriedly went on their way underneath their umbrellas and others rushed by with their coat over their head, it was apparent that everyone was in a hurry to get out of the rain or avoid getting wet. They side stepped puddles, both big and small, and took greater care not to let even one drop of rainwater fall on their person. Which was why Inoue received many an odd looks from these people as she took just as great care to step into puddles with great enthusiasm, not caring a wit or hoot if her raincoat and boots were getting splattered with muddy water. She would clap in delight when she would sight a good sized puddle before jumping right in the middle of it (after making sure that no one was within the splatter range that is).

So it was no surprise that by the time she had reached her destination, her raincoat and boots were thoroughly covered with mud and rainwater. She raised her cold hands up to her mouth and blew on them, hoping to lessen the chill as a cold wind made her raincoat flutter around her slender legs. She stood at the edge of the embankment and watched the rain water mix into the river and roar past. She stared mesmerized at the rushing water until a sudden crash of thunder made her gaze dart upwards.

She forgot to keep the umbrella over her head as she stared up at the sky to watch the lightning as it streaked across the sky. _I wonder if Kami-sama is sad about something…it doesn't rain this hard that often. He must be really sad and angry at the same time if there is so much thunder and lightning too. I hope He feels better soon…_

Her fingers let go of their hold on the umbrella as she closed her eyes and raised her hands, almost in prayer as she enjoyed the serenity and unbroken silence around her. She suddenly smiled as she turned her face fully upward towards the heavens. _Of course he can't be sad! Kami-sama is allowing the Earth and Sky to meet and spend time with each other. Obviously Kami-sama is a romantic at heart. I hope that it keeps raining so that they both can spend some more time together…maybe have a cup of tea and some muffins…_

She giggled slightly at the mental image that formed in her mind before exclaiming out loud, "I hope you have a good meeting! After all, a month is a long time to be away from someone you know."

"Inoue?!"

Startled, the girl turned towards the voice to see an appalled shinigami substitute gawking at her. "Kurosaki-kun! What brings you out here in this beautiful weather?"

As he walked up to her, he glanced at the dark grey clouds in a manner which clearly spoke, "This is beautiful weather?" before asking, "I was running some errands. But more importantly, _why _exactly are you standing in the rain without an umbrella and looking like you lost a fight with a mud puddle?"

She clenched her fist and held it up in front of her in a determined post, "I fought more than one mud puddle and I won over them all! These," she gestured dismissively at the mud splattered over her, "are merely the signs of my victory over the weak mud puddles! Though there was this _huge_ mud puddle that had to be nearly 2 feet wide and I knew that I just had to jump into it but then…"

Ichigo shook his head bemused as his girlfriend of two weeks animatedly went into great detail of her 'fight' with the giant mud puddle and how she narrowly escaped certain laundry disasters as she had fought with the great King of Puddles, who was called Pudding (apparently that was because he resembled chocolate pudding). He bent down to pick up her umbrella as she waved her arms (barely missing a hit to the face), acting out her battle with more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary. He held her umbrella over her head as she concluded her fight.

"And I jumped right on his stomach and he went 'sploosh!' all over the throne room! I even got some of him on my coat that time. Wait, would that mean that I got his blood and remains on my clothes?"

Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he fought back a smile at her adorably horrified face as she stared up to him in confirmation, holding the corner of her raincoat.

"It's a mud puddle Inoue. No blood or remains involved there."

"Oh thank goodness. I'd hate to have Pudding's remains on my clothes! I'd end up being haunted by a King! I wouldn't be safe in my own house or school. Can you imagine being chased by a giant puddle of mud through the school corridors Kurosaki-kun?"

"…"

"It would be really scary though…getting dirt stains on your freshly laundered clothes, mysterious dirt stains on the carpet and walls…" Ichigo decided to cut in before her mind wandered off into a completely new fantasy.

"err Inoue, you never said why you were standing in the rain like you were."

The sudden change in her expression from child like happiness to a womanly serenity had Ichigo blinking in surprise. Her soft gaze did not waver from the skies as she said, "I was thinking that Kami-sama must be a romantic."

Ichigo couldn't help but frown confusedly at the girl-woman in front of him as he tried to make any sort of sense from her statement. He could come up with no link between God being a romantic and standing in the middle of the cold rain getting soaked to the skin. Maybe he was too cynical to understand her way of thinking.

"I don't get it."

Her soft grey eyes met his confused brown as her smile widened. He looked like a little boy who couldn't understand why the light turned on whenever he flicked the switch.

"Didn't you know Kurosaki-kun? The rain is the only way that the earth and sky can ever be joined together. There is no other way in which the both can ever be connected together. Its like they both are star crossed lovers who couldn't ever meet but Kami-sama created a chance for them to be together."

Ichigo's eyes filled with warmth, admiration and amazement as she finished her explanation. Every day, every time that he spoke with her, she always amazed him in a new way. Her dietary habits, her clumsiness, her compassion, her kindness – she never failed to amaze him. But seeing this side of her, so insightful and seemingly unfathomable in her thoughts, made him stare at her as though it was the first time he had seen her.

Inoue felt her cheeks heat up at his intense gaze. She was not used to being stared at so deeply by anyone much less her boyfriend, who happened to be the boy she had been crushing on for years. She nervously laughed as she twirled her umbrella in her hands and let her gaze dart around her, willing her cheeks not to turn as red as her hair as she stumbled over her words, "W-what does Kurosaki-kun think of the rain?"

She squeaked out his name and turned red as his hand covered her and gentle tugged her to his side to stand with him underneath his larger umbrella "Ku-Kurosaki-kun?!"

He gently pried her umbrella out of her stiff and cold fingers before closing it and handing it back to her, "It doesn't matter what I think of it. I like your way better. "

She shyly sneaked a peek up at his countenance as she timidly asked, "Really? You don't think it's silly?"

A gentle knock on the head was his response as he said, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Twisting her cheerful umbrella in her hands, she asked "Can…can we go past Tsubakidai Park(2)?"

"Sure. Why though?"

Her smile was like the sun peeking through the grey clouds as she chirpily replied, "There are always _loads_ of puddles to splash in!"

Ichigo shook his head with a slight smile, "I'm starting to think you were an Ame Warashi(3) in another life Inoue."

That resulted in his girlfriend gleefully clapping her hands and chattering about being a rain sprite all the way to the Park.

* * *

**(1) from the Databook Souls Book. It's not that far from her house if you see.**

**(2) again, from the Databook Souls Book. **

**(3) xxxHolic reference! Though I think Inoue as an Ame Warashi would be so adorable!**

**Whew. That was fun but a bit difficult to do!I hope I did it justice and I really hope you like it Thail! And this turned out way longer than I planned and thought it would. Not a bad though right?**

**Do review and tell me how you like it. Reviewers will get Mars chocolate bars! **


	2. Flower

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed! You made my day, seriously! This prompt was also given by Thail.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a post graduate student getting by. Not Kubo Tite. I don't own these characters.  
**

* * *

**Prompt: Flower**

There was the usual flurry of morning greetings as students slowly milled into the classroom. Greetings were exchanged, notebooks changed hands as homework was quickly copied, loud laughter occasionally over powered the soft chattering. Yet today the males of the class were more boisterous than normal because it was Valentines Day. Excitement and nervousness was in the air as the guys walked around hoping to get some chocolates from the girls they liked as the girls silently gathered their courage to confess.

Some girls flocked together as they giggled and wished each other luck. Other girls nervously checked their bags to check for the umpteenth time if they still had the chocolate in their bag. Some males kept playing with their hair, hoping to look their best in front of the girls. Other guys bragged to their friends that they would get more chocolates from the rest.

And some guys stood around a table and stared.

Other students looked over at them before questioningly turning their gaze to their friend in askance, who in turn would shrug and move on in his task. A few brave (read: terribly curious) males wandered over to them to greet one of them but they merely got a half-hearted or no response from the males. Confused as to why the four guys were staring down a bunch of flowers, the curious inquirer was forced to leave with more questions than answers.

Keigo was the first to speak up, "I'm not hallucinating am I?"

"Depends on what you're seeing really." Mizuiro replied dryly.

Keigo pointed dramatically at the innocent posies and yelled at his friend, "Do you take me for an idiot?! Clearly someone left these flowers for Ichigo as a Valentines gift rather than chocolate! It's as apparent as the fact that the sky is blue!"

Ishida pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "For once I agree with Asano-san. Clearly this is a romantic gesture on part of some love struck girl."

"How can Ichigo catch some girl's eye when all he does is scowl?!" Keigo cried out but was clearly ignored as Chad spoke up in his low baritone voice, "Six of them."

Mizuiro glanced up at the gentle giant, "You think thats important?"

A slow nod from the tall boy had the group falling into contemplative silence once more. That is, if you ignored Keigo ranting away at the injustice of it all that Ichigo managed to get a girl to like him whereas he, Keigo, was the better choice because ladies clearly prefer men who made them laugh.

Ishida shifted his gaze to Inoue. She was standing next to Tatsuki's seat as she cheerfully chattered on in her usual manner. _I wonder if Inoue-san has seen these flowers. I'd hate to find out that the person I like was liked by someone else who has taken the initiative before I have…_

He sighed and crossed his arms. "There was no note with the flowers?"

Mizuiro shook his head as he flipped his mobile open. "No love letter, no note. Just the flowers placed as you see them. "

Keigo chose this time to state a very relevant question, "What's the point of leaving just flowers without any note? Wouldn't that mean that Ichigo knows her?"

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

One of the four jumped around with a loud (and very unmanly) squeak, another one nearly dropped his mobile phone and the other two did not let their shock and surprise show on their faces as they turned towards the scowling student.

"Good morning to you too Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah. I repeat, what the hell are you guys doing?"

Chad pointed at the innocent flowers silently.

Ichigo stared at the flowers while his friends tried to gauge his expressions.

A moment of silence hung over the group. And then…

Keigo's jaw dropped before he ran shrieking out the door screaming that the end of the world was upon them all.

Mizuiro's phone dropped to the ground with a loud, solid crack.

Chad's both eyebrows shot up. Not that anyone noticed that given his hair style.

Ishida's glasses slipped down his nose and he forgot to push them back up.

Ichigo didn't notice his friend's odd reactions as he bent down slightly to pick up the six daisies on his table with a soft smile. His fingers rubbing the satiny turquoise ribbon between his fingers before he gently placed the posies into his bag.

Ishida wondered briefly if someone has slipped some hallucinogens into his breakfast because Ichigo had never _ever_ made that face before. He barely managed to ask, "Were those from someone we know?"

Ichigo gave him a slightly bemused look, which Ishida swore held a degree of cheekiness to it "What are you talking about? You couldn't figure it out on your own?"

Before Ishida could make any comments, the sensei had entered into class and was yelling at everyone to take their seats. He quickly returned to his seat but not before sneaking another glance at the boy as he continued to toy with the ribbon holding the flowers together. _Honestly, what was going on? Who could it possibly be?_

If there was one thing in life that Ishida did not like, it was being in the dark. As the sensei droned on about quadratic equations and limits, Ishida's brain worked frantically trying to deduce who had given Ichigo the flowers. As he ran over the short list of potentials, his gaze drifted over to Inoue. For a brief second he wondered why her face has a distinct pink tone to it. _Maybe she's feeling feverish?_

She titled her head slightly, resting her cheek on her hand as she listened attentively to the teacher. Ishida blinked as her hairpins twinkled at him. He turned to his side to glance back at Ichigo's bag. _The ribbon is the same color as her hairpins. And they're daisies as well. It couldn't be…could it? _

_

* * *

_

**Yer damn straight it could be Ishida! The minute Thail gave me this prompt I knew I wanted to do this. Except I thought it would be smaller and just dialogue but it ran away from me. Or to be more appropriate, when I was running after my muse, it changed along the way. **

**Major thanks to Kamen Rider Vega for the next prompt. Its making me scratch my head and go "hmmmm!" in thought!**

**Reviewers will get cookies. Double chocolate chip!  
**


	3. Lip gloss

**So I was planning on Kamen Rider's prompt to be the next but then Enyla87 suggested this and I simply could not resist writing this out. I saw the prompt and the idea all but smacked me in the face like a glowing neon sign in the dark. So...yeah. Enjoy. This one, was REAL fun to write. But not too much fun given that I belted this out 5 in the morning. And THEN I went to sleep.  
**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Bleach. No matter how times I asked Santa....  
**

* * *

**Prompt : Lipgloss**

Kurosaki Ichigo was not a person who would usually stare at others. Glare at, sure. Scowl at, absolutely. But flat out rudely stare at someone? It was like the equivalent of someone willingly wanting to eat Inoue's concoctions. Wasn't gonna happen but once in a blue moon.

But the fact of the matter was that Ichigo was staring. Staring very fixedly at his nakama as she innocently reapplied her lip gloss while completely and utterly ignoring his friends who sat chatting around him eating their lunch. So intently was he focusing on Inoue that he did not notice that he was being scrutinized by his childhood friend with a wide grin on her face.

He watched as she slowly let the applicator brush glide over her lips in a manner that he could only describe as 'sensuous'. He was barely aware of the fact that his mouth was wide open as he gaped at his friend's lips and he had momentarily forgotten how to blink as well as he watched the slim brush slide over her bottom lip. Her gaze was riveted on the small mirror she was holding, completely focused on the proper application of her 'Rose Pink' lip gloss.

'_**Oh to be that brush…',**_ murmured his Hollow. For once, Ichigo was wholly inclined to agree. Dumbly he merely nodded his head, tongue feeling too heavy and dry in his mouth and brain already having come to a screeching halt. He was willing, right there and then, to give up an arm and a leg for a chance to feel those soft, luscious lips pressed against his own.

His fingers twitched as her lips slowly parted and the soft pink color of her gloss spread over her top lip. He wondered vaguely, _'I wonder what her lips would taste like…'_He was horribly, horribly tempted to let his fingers glide through her auburn hair before settling at the base of her neck and taste her lips much like a person would drink a rare vintage wine. Slowly, delicately savor the smooth flavor and appreciate the scent and color before swallowing it.

His tongue moistened his dry lips and couldn't help but feel sad as she put the applicator brush back into its tube. As she puckered her lips at her reflection, a shot of heat went through his system.

His Hollow groaned loudly, '_**This woman is such a fucking tease and doesn't even know it!'**_

Inoue pressed her lips together firmly before puckering them again, enjoying the soft 'pop' sound that accompanied the gesture. Satisfied that her gloss was properly applied she closed the small hand held mirror and placed both it and the lip gloss back into her bag. She glanced up and it was then she realized that she held her crush's full attention.

Blushing ever so slightly at the intensity and heat that filled his gaze she asked concernedly, "Are you alright Kurosaki-kun? You look a little flushed. And umm…there's some drool on the corner of your mouth…"

Flustered at being caught Ichigo wiped the drool away before quickly turned his face away, his blush turning deeper as he choked out in an uneven tone, "I'm fine. Just fine. Just….just thinking about some stuff."

Interest piqued Inoue leaned forward towards Ichigo, "What kind of stuff?"

He could make her form out from the corner of her eye and his eyes darted back to her lips as he replied hurriedly, "Just some guy stuff. Nothing that interesting. Really."

Inoue pouted slightly and crossed her arms, "You're lying. If it was nothing interesting that you wouldn't have drooled."

Frantically Ichigo shifted his gaze from her pouting lips only to land on her chest which was emphasized more than usual thanks to her crossed arms. _'God dammit all to hell! I can't be having thoughts like this about Inoue! She's my nakama! I shouldn't think about kissing her or wanting to touch her. I should not be thinking about wanting to hold her. I will not wonder if breasts are soft as they seem. I will not wonder on how her hair would look like on my bed. I will not wonder if her skin is …Oh god this is not helping!'_

Tatsuki watched Ichigo's flush turn deeper as his gaze darted over Inoue's body before jumping up like a shot and running to the door with his hand covering his face. Inoue blinked in surprise at Ichigo's sudden departure as Tatsuki couldn't help but snicker behind her chopsticks. Finally his hormones were staring to kick in and how! Inoue's pout deepened as she shifted to sit next to her best friend when she noticed something...unusual.

"Eh? Did Kurosaki-kun get injured on his way out?"

Tatsuki stared down at her bento, pondering on whether to eat the sausage or the tamagoyaki next as she asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well there's blood splattered all the way to the door. Maybe he cut himself with something sharp?"

_Meanwhile, in the boys bathroom_

Ichigo stood bent over the sink, one hand covering the lower half of his face in a vain effort to hide his fantastic nosebleed and the deep red blush he was sporting.

_'Stupid lip gloss.'_

_

* * *

_**Aaaah that was fun!****Poor Ichigo...I had fun semi-torturing him. *snickers behind her hand***

**Oh my stars & garters! Who was the angel who added this fic to the FLOL C2? Cookies, bubbles and sparkles for you in gratitude!**

**Please review and make a fangirl ever so happy. Today's reviewers will receive their very own lip gloss!  
**


	4. Hair Cut with Good Cause

**This prompt was challenging to do (thanks Kamen Rider Vega!) but it was fun to do something more serious rather than dramatic or humorous. It was tough figuring out the story behind this prompt and I had two options and I thought that this one would be more interesting. Major thanks to Thail for helping me with the ending!**

**Disclaimer (always forget the damn thing) : Me? Owning Bleach? Right...and pigs fly.  
**

* * *

**Prompt: Inoue cutting her hair for a good cause**

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Inoue stared at her own reflection and replied firmly, "Yes."

The stylish hair dresser ran her fingers through the girls long thick hair as she commented, "But it's such a shame to cut off such lovely hair. But if that's what you want. So, what kind of hair style would you like?"

Inoue looked at her best friend in the mirror as she asked Tatsuki cheerfully, "Can you show her the magazine please Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki handed the magazine over, pointing to the relevant picture, "This style."

----

Ichigo couldn't help the swagger in his step as he made his way to his classroom. It was his first school day after the Winter War had finished and they had brought Inoue back home. Aizen was dust, his two subordinates rotting away in the Maggot's Next and all the major espada had more or less been defeated. All things considered, Ichigo figured that he was allowed to strut a little.

Entering the classroom he made his way over to Chad and Ishida. A certain smugness (more than usual Ichigo noted with distaste) was all but surrounding the last Quincy as he greeted the substitute Shinigami. Chad merely gave his friend the usual mellow greeting. Though Ichigo would never admit it out loud, it felt good to be back in the normal routine. Which included Keigo's abnormal morning greeting, complete with a loud yelling out of his given name. He never thought that he would actually feel a tad nostalgic as he would smack Keigo in the face to stop him mid-greeting.

Even ignoring his friend's overly dramatic theatrics filled him up with a feeling of peace and joy. Now all that was needed to complete this picture was…

"Ohaiyo!"

'_Think of the devil.'_ Ichigo turned around at the familiar cheery voice but his view was cut off by an overly enthusiastic Chizuru who had jumped up at Inoue's voice.

"My Hime! You're finally back from visiting your relatives! I've misse…what happened to your lovely hair?!" While the class was pretty much used to Chizuru's antics, they all turned to look at the girl as the tone of her voice changed from glee to alarm.

Slightly alarmed, Ichigo exchanged glances with his friends before moving to shift closer to the girl in question. Inoue was sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck that was no longer covered by her thick, straight hair. Her bangs were swept to the side and held in place by her hair pins as usual, but her thick crop of hair had been cut short to a bob hairstyle that framed her face prettily.

Ichigo blinked in surprise half hoping that he was seeing things and when he would open his eyes, her hair would be liked he remembered. It felt so odd to see such a radical change on the girl, although the new hair style did really look nice on her.

Inoue laughed a tad nervously and ran a hand through her hair, her movements suggesting that she still hadn't gotten used to the fact her hair was so short. "I just wanted a change that's all."

Chizuru swept up the auburn haired girl's hands into her own before asking with deep concern, "You weren't bullied again were you? If you were," Chizuru's eyes darkened with rage and an ominous aura surrounded her as she continued darkly, "just tell me their names and I'll see to them."

'_Inoue was bullied before? How come I never heard of that?' _The thought of the gentle girl have been bullied did not sit well with him. His gaze shifted to Ishida and then Chad, they both shrugged showing that they were not aware of whatever Chizuru was talking about.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "I can testify to the fact that Inoue got her hair cut on her own and there were no bullies involved. Now will you let go of her hands already?"

Chizuru pouted at Tatsuki, "Will you deny me the pleasure of holding my Hime's hands after having been separated for so long?"

A nerve popped on the black haired girls forehead as she asked, "Do you take me for a fool? You would never be satisfied with just holding her hand. You'll be all over her faster than honey attracts flies!"

Chizuru let go of Inoue's hands with a dramatic sigh, "I never implied you were a fool…" With a glint in her eyes, Chizuru grabbed the big breasted girl and hugged her tightly as she exclaimed, "But I can _not_ resist the charms of dear Orihime!"

"Let go of her you crazy freak!"

Inoue smiled serenely as Tatsuki dragged Chizuru off her. _'It feels so good to be back.'_

---

"It really doesn't look that odd?" Orihime turned to look fretfully at Urahara, her hands resting on her hair, as they made their way outside.

The shopkeeper patted the girl on the head with his fan as he replied, "On the contrary! You look positively lovely in this new hairstyle!"

Her brows furrowed as she pensively asked, "Then why does everyone keep staring at me?"

Ishida spoke up from behind, "Well it is quite different from your previous hairstyle. I expect they are just surprised."

Ichigo grunted in agreement as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. He zoned out Ishida as he continued his sentence and focused on Inoue. Her body language was relaxed, her expressions shifting from puzzled to comprehension and her eyes were all but shining in delight. She looked more radiant than he could recall yet why couldn't he shake this deep feeling of unease that had settled in the pit of his stomach as though he had swallowed a whole box of lead sinkers?

'_When had Inoue been bullied? It couldn't have been in high school. Was it when we were kids? She did have short hair when we first met. Did she get her hair cut by the bullies?' _ Ichigo couldn't stop the same questions from rattling around in his head. He had cornered Tatsuki in the school and had asked her what Chizuru had meant. Tatsuki didn't give him too many details and had only confirmed that Inoue had once been bullied but had clammed up after that stating that it was not her place to say anything.

That had rattled Ichigo harder than he thought it would. He passed by the day in a daze that wore off for a few hours as Urahara's 'special delivery message' came flying through his window asking him to come to the shop for a small meeting. Ichigo could barely focus on the updates that Urahara gave the small group as he sat down next to the gentle healer. He had to remind himself again and again not to turn his head and stare at her. By the end of it, he felt utterly wiped out mentally.

Urahara stood in the entrance to the shop as he spoke, "I hope that we are in for peaceful days now that Aizen has been taken care off. Should anything happen, you know where to find me." A slightly sly expression came to the ex-captain's face that he attempted to hide behind his fan, "Unless I find you first that is."

Ichigo shook his head muttering under his breath about crazy scientists as the shoji closed with a loud rattling. The four friends walked together the short distance from the store to the street. They stood for a moment underneath the street light in silence. Inoue was the first to speak up, "Well then, I'll be heading on home now. Oyasuminasai."

"Be careful Inoue-san. If you want I could escort you to your apartment."

"I'll be alright Ishida-kun!" Inoue held her hands in front of her in a karate pose, "Tatsuki-chan has taught me well how to defend myself against attackers, ninjas and aliens! I'll be fine!" With an exuberant wave Inoue turned to make her way to her apartment.

Ichigo watched her short hair rippled under the light and couldn't stop himself when he spoke, "Inoue. I'll walk you back."

Inoue spun around so quickly and abruptly Ichigo was worried that she was going to fall but surprisingly she didn't. Before she could speak, he continued, "I wanted to talk to you about something as well."

Inoue's eyes widened and a slight flush suffused her cheeks as she meekly agreed.

"Take care Kurosaki. Make sure that nothing happens to her. Oyasuminasai Inoue-san"

Ichigo frowned at the Quincy, "That goes without saying you idiot."

Ishida merely smirked, completely ignoring the orange head before turning on his heel and making his way down the street. Chad nodded at Ichigo, "Be careful."

"Yeah."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Chad follow Ishida. He glanced at Inoue who had also turned to look at him. The pink in her cheeks darkened slightly as she squeaked out, "Shall we go as well?"

Ichigo swallowed hard around the knot in his throat before nodding. Inoue kept her arms behind her back as Ichigo kept his hands stuffed into his jeans. The air between the two felt awkward and oddly stifling to Ichigo as they made their slow way to her apartment. Ichigo was frantically racking his brain to think of a conversation starter. _'First day of school! Ask her how her first day back was!'_

"So how was your first day back?"

Inoue seemed relieved to have something to talk about, "Good! It felt so good to be back! Even attending Japanese History was fun although I usually tend to day dream in that class. After all, when you're studying about ninjas don't you end up day dreaming about being a ninja?"

"Not really actually."

Without her long hair in the way, he could clearly see her crest fallen expression as Inoue's enthusiasm shrunk at his reply and her drooping head had Ichigo feeling a sense of panic he rarely felt. He usually felt like that when his sisters would be crying and he would be trying to cheer them up. Frantically he wondered what he could say before the mood took a deeper nose dive.

"I'd rather be a samurai."

Inoue's gaze darted up from the road to his face in surprise before blinked and clapping her hands in delight, "I can actually see you as a samurai Kurosaki-kun! I can see it right now! In a city filled with people who care more about themselves than others and corruption runs rampant, one man stands against it all. He fights against the darkness and evil, standing up for justice, compassion an…"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile slightly at Inoue as she gave a full narration of him being a Samurai in the middle of the warring era. A narration complete with her mimicking his gestures and facial expressions that made him wonder, _'Does my face really look like that?'_

All too soon, they reached her apartment and the (purely one-sided) conversation drifted off into silence. Inoue stood twisting her fingers nervously as Ichigo was frantically trying to figure out the best way possible to ask Inoue about her bullying.

"Thank you for walking me home Kurosaki-kun. I really appreciate it. Ja nei."

She had barely taken two steps forward when a warm hand gently captured her wrist. Her cheeks flamed red as her gaze darted from Ichigo's hand grasping her wrist to his face. Ichigo didn't seem to notice her discomfort and nervousness as he merely stared at her and asked in a soft voice, "Why?"

Blinking in confusion, her mercury eyes searched his "Eh?"

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"Oh. Its because I wanted a change."

His gaze was piercing as he searched her expression, clearly he wasn't buying her answer and was expecting a different answer. "A change?"

A brilliant _'supernova'_ smile lit up her face as she spoke, "It's a new look for a new start."

He frowned, not quite following her logic. She spoke on, as though expecting him to be puzzled by her answer. "Aizen is gone and I just thought that getting my hair cut would be a good way to show that…I'm moving on. Its like when a girl cuts her hair after she breaks up. Cutting your hair is an expression of starting over, something new and fresh. I want to change."

He took a step closer to her, his thumb brushing over the soft skin of her wrist as he gently replied, "You don't have to change. You're fine just the way you are. I think it would be better if you never changed actually."

Inoue's squeak at feeling him stroke her wrist made him realize just what he was doing and he quickly let go of her hand embarrassed. And as he replayed his words in his head, he couldn't stop the flush that came to his cheeks as he awkwardly shifted from one foot to another as he gruffly continued, "And stop worrying if you look weird. You look…"

Her eyes darted up to his, her expression somewhere between hopeful and another emotion he couldn't quite place. The knot in his throat was bigger than before and he choked out, "You look fine."

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, their blushes turning darker. Ichigo turned around to make his way home, satisfied that at least the reason behind the sudden change was not someone's malice or hate. Although his curiosity was still poking him in the side, all but screaming at him to inquire about her the bullying she had gone through, Ichigo ignored that feeling.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class."

This time he had barely taken two steps when, "Mattei Kurosaki-kun!"

A forceful tug at his jacket along with the loud exclamation had him stopping. He twisted his head back to see Inoue holding onto the edge of his jacket. Her eyes filled with firm determination although her cheeks were nearly as red as an apple. He found the look oddly endearing on the girl as she came to stand in front of him, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

For a beat she stared at her feet before she nodded and her gaze shifted to his confused hazel eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun. There is something that I wanted to tell you. I told myself that I would tell you once we got back safely so…"

Here she took a deep breath to steady herself and in a failed effort to steady her pounding heart. _'Any louder and he'll be able to hear it!' _ Her stomach was twisting itself into knots as she opened her mouth to speak.

Ichigo felt his own mouth go dry as his heart pounded away a mile a minute as she hesitantly but surely spoke, "Kurosaki-kun, there is so much that I want to do that I wish that I could have five lifetimes to do it all. I'd want to be a school teacher in one lifetime. An astronaut in another. I want to be a baker and open my own cake shop. I want to walk into Mr. Donuts and Baskin Robbins and ask for "One of all!" But no matter what I wanted to do, or where I lived, there is one thing that I know for certain. There is one thing that will not change in those five lifetimes."

A tingle of awareness made itself known in the back of Ichigo's mind that seemed quite like yet unlike déjà vu. This sounded so very very painfully familiar. Her whole face had turned red now but her eyes remained steady on his, her short hair gently swaying in the soft breeze.

"Even in five lifetimes, I know that I would still…"

Inoue took a deep steadying breath, her knuckles nearly turning white as her grip tightened. Ichigo's sense of awareness tingled as he watched her steady her breath._'This is so....familiar. I know what she's gonna say.'_ Ichigo opened his mouth at the same moment she did and the words slipped past his lips before he could control them, much less ponder on what he saying. At the same moment, Inoue hurriedly completed her sentence.

"I would still fall in love with you."

"You'd fall in love with the same person every time."

A moment of silence before they both started at each other, wide-eyed and rosy cheeked as they eloquently blurted out, "EH?!"

* * *

**Oh yeah. I'm a bad bad person to end it right there. *grins widely***

**I'm LOVING the prompts I've gotten so far! I'm gonna try to do something different with 'Strawberry' and something totally naughty with Rangiku. I so know what I'm gonna do for 'dinner' *wide, sneaky grin*  
**

**Reviewers will get golden stars and will make me a happy happy fangirl!  
**

* * *


	5. Supernova

**So I kept thinking that I'd do 'strawberry' next and in that do three flashback scenes including Ichigo's reaction to Hime's confession. Just as I finished watching Battlestar Galactica Season 01 (Kobol's Last Gleaming Part 1) I got an idea to do 'strawberry' differently. I quickly opened MSWord and started typing. It was all going well until I got to the end. I realized then the story was better suited for this prompt rather than 'strawberry'. But I've already given away the story of that prompt in here so maybe this is like 1.5 prompts covered in one story.**

**Consider this part of the 'Hair cut' series. And if you squint and tilt your head to the left, 'Lip gloss' occurred after 'Hair cut' but before this one. And 'Flower' happened like a week or two after 'Hair cut'.  
**

**Disclaimer: Christmas is right around the corner and I'm gonna ask Santa **_**again**_** if I can get Bleach. Or enough money to get Kubo to work for me!**

_Hi! I'm flashbacks!  
_

_''m the thoughts. Nice to meetcha.'_

_"I'm words."  
_

**

* * *

  
**

**Prompt: Supernova**

Every day at work, his colleagues would make fun of Ichigo when he would nod off at his desk or yawn widely. Their remarks would vary from "Not get much sleep last night?" to "If I had a wife like that, I wouldn't be getting much sleep either." Of course such comments would be accompanied with smirks, leers and the occasional suggestive wink or eyebrow. What Ichigo never told anyone was that the reason behind his sleep depravity was not spending the night with his new wife beneath the sheets. Or well, to be very precise that was the reason – just not in the way that the people around him thought.

Ichigo smirked to himself as he lay on the king-sized bend, head propped up on his elbow as he gazed at his wife faintly illuminated in the weak moonlight. Her long hair was tied back into a low ponytail that was half falling over her shoulder as her chest rose and fell slowly. The collar of her pajamas had slipped over her shoulder when she had turned to face Ichigo during her sleep. Ichigo slowly, tenderly brushed her bangs out of her eyes, her long lashes brushing against his fingers as he gently pulled the errant hair back. Her lashes fluttered slightly before she turned over. The mild night breeze brushed against the lace and net curtains, dancing with the metal chimes as their soft tinkling laughter floated gently in the room.

Ichigo stared for a moment at the nape of her exposed neck. Slowly he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her soft skin, moving from below her ear to the back of her neck. She shifted slightly before letting out a soft, nearly indiscernible sigh. As he placed the final kiss, he turned his head slightly to glance at the rather sizeable strawberry shaped hair-tie that was smiling widely at him in the dark. An answering smile spread over his lips as his fingers ran over her doe-like eyes, the small pert nose and the wide smiling feminine lips. It had been his first gift to her and also the first gift he'd ever chosen himself for a girl (his mother, sisters and Tatsuki did _not_ count. The first two being family and Tatsuki being a childhood friend).

Her reaction had been nothing short of endearing when he had given her the hair-tie. She had blushed almost as hard as the hair accessory and her smile had been wide enough to challenge the strawberry's. Ichigo recalled with great clarity another occasion when her smile had been as bright as the sun itself.

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

_5 weeks and 3 days after her confession_

"_Inoue!"_

_Inoue looked up from the daily log she had busily been scribbling in only to find her face inches away from Ichigo's concerned face. She started and jumped back, her seat hitting the table behind her as she squeaked in surprise and shock. Ichigo jumped up from the seat that he had been straddling, "Whoa! You alright?"_

_Inoue stared up at him with wide eyes, "You surprised me Kurosaki-kun! You sneaked up on me as quietly as a ninja! "_

_He gave her a slightly droll look as he replied, "I was almost yelling your name in your ear you know. Not exactly what anyone would call being quiet, much less like a ninja."_

"_You…did? I didn't hear you."_

"_Yeah I noticed that." He sat back down in his seat and pulled the daily log towards himself, "What were you writing that was so interesting?"_

_Inoue's face flushed as she darted forward, her hands outstretched to grab the notebook before the boy could read her remarks. Ichigo seemed to have anticipated her actions because he quickly swept the notebook up and out of her reach._

_His eyes scanned over her neat writing, 'It's the first time that I've ever had classroom duties with Kurosaki-kun and I'm really enjoying it. I hope that we can be assigned to weekly duties again. I wish that…'_

_He looked up to find her staring at the tabletop as though the answer of life was etched on it. Her cheeks were flushed prettily and gained more color as she realized that he was looking at her. A sudden bubble of emotion swelled in him as he stared at the shy girl. Love, affection and warmth filled him with such warmth that he felt he was sitting in front of a fire. With a husky voice he inquired, "You didn't finish the last sentence. What do you wish?"_

_Her eyes darted up to his before shifting back to the table. She seemed to fold into herself as she whispered, "I wish that this week wouldn't end." _

_Silence filled the empty classroom, occasional shouting from outside filtering into the room. Inoue stared at the curtain by her desk as she listened to the baseball club go about their training. When had it grown so hard to be herself in front of Ichigo? Over the past few weeks, she realized that she could not smile at him like she used too. Especially when they were alone, she felt as though she was forcing her lips into an imitation of a smile. It seemed that ever since that night, everything had gone askew. _

_Inoue peeked up at Ichigo, the silence becoming too much for her to bear. She found her gaze arrested by his. _

_Soft hazel met uncertain grey and held as they tried to understand all that was being expressed in each other. She recognized his look very well. He had taken to looking at her with his particular expression a few weeks after she had confessed to him. It was always soft, tender and filled with a warmth that made her feel embarrassed and want to hide her face in her hands. Her eyes were almost like a scared deer's as it gazed into the headlights of an oncoming car that held a cautious hope behind the fear. Stormy eyes shifted down to the log book held in his hands. Shyly. Embarrassedly. _

"_Inoue…"_

_The husky voice in which he spoke her name made a shiver race down her spine along with a sense of awareness that the time had finally come. She slowly raised her head as she clasped her hands in her lap. She quietly prayed to God to grant her the strength not to cry in front of him when he would reject her. She didn't want to make him feel bad about it._

_This time he was staring at the table top as he spoke quietly in a tone that he rarely ever used._

"_I know that you said that….that I didn't have to give you any reply or say anything but…I think there is something that I…that I have to ask you."_

_She smiled at him, again feeling as though she was going through the motions rather than giving him a normal smile. _

"_You can ask me anything Kurosaki-kun."_

_His gaze suddenly shifted up to hers and just…stared. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and her smile slid off her face like jelly off a wall. He wet his lips and cleared his throat as he asked shakily, "Would you…I'd like you to…If you could ah…ah shit!"_

_He ran a hand through his spiky hair, making it stand up even more. She smiled slightly at his actions, recognizing that he was very, very nervous and trying hard not to let it show. _

"_Why don't you just say it."_

_His eyes darted to her, "Huh?"_

"_Whenever I'm having trouble saying anything, I just blurt it out. I don't think and just let it out."_

_He stared at her for a moment before abruptly standing up, his chair scratching noisily against the floor. He ran his hands through his hair again, walking all the way to the front of class and standing there for so long that the auburn haired girl was left quite confused and worried. She was about to get up and ask what was wrong when he turned around. _

_The expression his eyes held firm resolve and solid determination mingled with a softness that she could not identify. His expression made her freeze in her seat as he walked up to her. He stood for a moment beside her seat, forcing her to turn towards him so that she could face him. He slowly placed one hand on the table before her and one hand on the table behind her chair, effectively trapping her. She looked at both his arms before looking up questioningly at him._

"_Be my girlfriend."_

_His voice was gentle. His eyes shifting between uncertainty and confidence as he looked intently at her. A light pink blush slowly spread over his cheeks as the color faded from hers. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest that she was afraid it would burst. Her throat felt constricted and the little blue men seemed to have used their magic hair driers to dry her lips and tongue. Fleetingly she wondered if the aliens had done some experiments on her hearing because she could have sworn that he had just said…_

_While his face was growing more and pink flushed by the second, her face's expression was clearly showing her astonishment and surprise. She opened her mouth to ask whether she was dreaming, if she was hallucinating, if the little blue men who usually hide her socks were playing a trick on her, if this was a script for some TV show but…no words came out._

"_Be my girlfriend…Please. I want you to be my girlfriend."_

_His voice was just as gentle as before but held s pleading tone that left utterly no doubt in Inoue's mind. She had never thought that such simple words could make her cry, much less cry till she couldn't breathe. Tears filled and fell from her eyes with such swiftness that she could do nothing but hang her head and weep. Panicking, Ichigo fell to his knees, placing both his hands on her head, leaning forward to catch her gaze. He pushed her short hair away from her face, her tears flowing over his hands as she let out a choked sob._

"_I-i-I'm s-s-orry. I-I just…"_

_Fear made his fingers go numb and not even the warmth of her cheeks seemed to help as despair filled him. The fear and despair he had felt when fighting against Ulquiorra felt nothing at this moment when he thought that this beautiful girl in front of him was going to say no to him. Inoue was taking in shaky breaths trying to stop her tears and steady her breath._

"_I j-just never thought that y-you would…that you would a-ask me that." _

_A small sliver of hope was creeping around the dark clouds of gloom that had started to settle over Ichigo as he tentatively asked, "Then…will you?"_

_Although her cheeks were wet with tears and her large eyes red, the smile she gave him was so bright and so brilliant that for a moment he was blinded by its radiance. 'It's like staring into the sun. Like a supernova.' he couldn't help but think. _

_The last thought skipped away from his brain as she threw herself on him, her arms going around his shoulders and her cheek pressing against his neck. Slowly, as though he was embracing a statue made of delicate crystal he placed his hands on her back. _

_She raised her lips up to his lips. Her whispered reply made his grip tighten but otherwise, he made no move. She also was content to finally rest in the arms that she had so long dreamed about._

_*~*~*~*~*~*  
_

Ichigo smiled fondly at the memory and at the small piece of the sun that he was proud to call his wife. Even while sleeping, her innocent radiance was shining through. Her smile was small, barely there if one preferred to be technical, yet it was relaxed and content. He picked up her small hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back before shifting to lie down beside her. He threw his arm over her waist, gently pulling her back against his front. She murmured into her pillow but did not wake as he placed his hand over hers, linking their fingers together and whispered into her hair, "Five lifetimes aren't enough for our love."

* * *

**Oh lordy that was so sweet and dramatic wasn't it? I hope to God it was cause that's what I was aiming for! And be honest, was Ichigo really in character confessing? That is, you think that Ichigo would do something like that if Inoue confessed to him and then he's been observing her for five weeks and developing feelings for her? Feelings that at the very least consist of attraction and liking?**

**I had planned to write some smut in here somewhere but I thought better sweet than smutty this time around…again. AUGH I need to write some smut next time!**

**Reviewers will get my best hugs which are rib crushing good!**


	6. Triple Threat

**Stupid midterms taking time away for writing fanfics. Yet I wrote down three short drabbles on FLOL that I thought I should post here. With a little addition to em. All prompts and drabbles inspired by the good ladies on FLOL. I hope you all like these three drabbles. I'll be done with my mid-terms on Friday so I should have something for you by then!  
**

**Disclaimer: Who really is that crazy enough to believe that I own Bleach? If there is someone, tell me so that I can live in your reality.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prompt: Queen (dark-insanity13)**

**_'I want a Queen'_**

If Ichigo didn't know any better, he would swear up and down that his Hollow sounded much like a five year old child asking his parents for an ice cream cone. He pinched himself in the arm, wondering if had imagined that particular tone.

The Hollow let out a sigh, **_'You heard me just fine you idiot. ..'_**

Ichigo decided to humor the Hollow as he asked,_ 'Anyone particular you have in mind?'_

His Hollow was quiet, making Ichigo think that perhaps it had retreated back to his unconscious. Happy for the silence and one less thing to irritate him, he glanced up as his girl friend called out for him.

"Kurosaki-kun! Lets go each lunch together!"

**_'That would be the one Kingy.'_**

"Oh hell no!"

Inoue blinked at him in surprise, her expression crest fallen, "You don't want to have lunch together?"

**_'Tsk tsk. I ought to tear you open a new one for making my Queen feel bad.'_**

_'She's not your Queen! Shut up before I come in there and tear your head off you pasty-ass clone!'_

"No! I didn't mean you Hime. Lets go."  
_  
**'Touchy touchy. You really don't know how to share do you?'**_

_'There is no way in hell I'm sharing her, with you or anyone else!'_

Inoue's eyes were filled with concern as she looked up at her boyfriend, "Are you sure? You look a little...angry."

'_**Never thought you'd be this possessive over a girl.'**_

He shook his head slightly, "Just having a discussion with my Hollow."

Curiously she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"About sharing stuff."

_'**More like not sharing stuff. Stingy.' **_

Shirosaki would have pouted but he did have an image to maintain.

* * *

**Prompt: Stomach Ulcer (*points to copper*)**

Ichigo stared at the doctor.

"I've got what?!"

The doctor looked down at the file in his hand as he replied back completely unruffled.

"A stomach ulcer I'm afraid. Nothing too serious by the looks of it. But Ill admit that I'm surprised to see it in a man your age. Any ideas behind the cause of the stress?"

For a split second Ichigo did wonder but then a loud crash and loud (familiar) apologies came spilling from the hallway and Ichigo shook his head slightly, "I may have an idea...."

* * *

**Prompt: Needle (again *points to copper*)**

Inoue was trying her best not to let the smile show on her face. Her lips were tightly pressed together and her eyebrows furrowed as her face started to turn red due to a mixture of suppressed mirth and lack of air. Her shoulders started to shake slightly as he leveled her with a glare that would have the strongest of Hollows wonder momentarily if maybe they had picked the wrong guy to devour as a mid-day snack.

She broken down completely at the glare and bent over, holding her stomach as laughter spilled from her lips like water through a dam. Wiping away the few tears that had spilled from her eyes, she straightened up only to find her husband still glaring at her (just with really red cheeks).

A tad peevishly he spoke, "Glad to know this is so funny to you Hime."

A fresh round of giggles had her covering her mouth as she choked out, "Bu-but w-who would have ever guessed th-that you're afraid of getting a flu shot!"

His eyes darted away to stare at the far wall as he muttered, trying not to let his flush get any deeper, "I just don't like needles, is that such a crime?"

Inoue felt slightly bad for laughing at him as she slipped her arm through his. She looked up at him with a smile, "If it will make you feel better, I'll kiss the place and make it better."

A wicked grin spread over his face as he tightened his grip on his lovely wife, "I can think of better places to kiss."

This time, her face flushed a dark red.

* * *

**aaaaaaaah short drabbles are fun fun fun if you're in the mood for em :)**

**And I can't tell you HOW happy I was on the responses for the past chapter! You all....*squeezes her reviewers till they turn blue in the face* You all are so awesome! **

**The reviewers of this chapter will get not one, not two but THREE cups of hot chocolate! Yummmmy~**


	7. Outfit from Rangiku

**Thank God that the mid terms are over. Now I've got projects and presentations and finals. AUGH! Anyhows, enjoy this one! :D I got this idea at like 4am after I had finished studying. I dunno what I was thin king that I got this idea for this particular prompt! But man, I was so glad I got it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach. I only borrow them to torture Ichigo.**

**Text like **_'this'_ **is thoughts. In this one-shot, Ichigo's thoughts.**

**A shout-out to copper in this one-shot. Biting the neck = HAWT.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prompt: Outfit from Rangiku (Dress)**

Ichigo all but dragged his girlfriend back to her apartment as she stumbled to keep up. Though he wasn't sure if it was because of his forceful dragging or her ever tightening clothes. Her grip on his hand was tight, as was her hold on his long coat that he had wrapped her in once he realized what was happening to her.

Try as she might, she couldn't get her face to cool down as felt his coat brush against her thighs. She dare not try to sneak a peak at her clothes to see how far they had shrunk on her. She was sure to trip and fall smack into her boyfriend. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh as she caught sight of her apartment building - relief and despair filling her mind.

Ichigo stood behind her, eyeing the darkened streets as though he expected some pervert or flasher to just jump out of the shadows. His gaze ticked down to his girlfriend as he searched through her bag for her keys. She let out a small noise of triumph as she fished out the keys and proceeded to open the front door. As she raised her hand to push the key into the lock, Ichigo couldn't stop his gaze from dropping down to her body as his coat fell open. His eyes popped wide open as he noted that her dress - which was just below knee length on the start of the evening - was now a good few inches above the middle of her thigh. There was a good patch of skin showing between her thigh high socks and her dress.

He must have let out some kind of noise that Inoue turned back to look at him. She noticed his glance before turning as red as her boyfriend. Both her hands quickly latched onto the coat, closing the view of her _'beautiful'_ skin. They both stood there, awkwardly wondering what to say. Ichigo cleared his throat and asked, "You want me to stay for a while?"

Inoue looked up at him gratefully and nodded. She slipped inside before Ichigo closed and locked the door. He shoo-ed Inoue towards her bedroom.

"Go change. I'll wait for you."

He knew that were it not for the death grip on the long coat that fell past her knees she would have been twisting her fingers together.

"B-but I should bring you some tea first."

A tad exasperatedly he gently pushed her to her bedroom door as he spoke, "Hime, I know where the kitchen is. So don't worry about me and change into something comfortable. I don't think those clothes are all that comfortable right about now."

She stared down at herself and murmured, "They are a little too tight."

Ichigo blinked as he suddenly had a mental image of her clothes stretched tight across her generous bust. He tightly closed his eyes before shaking his head hard. This was not good. He was two dirty thoughts away from being a full out and out pervert. He had thought that after having sex with his girlfriend he would have more control over his lust for her. He was alarmed to find himself indulging in even more lusty thoughts than before. Just like right now. Not noticing her distracted boyfriend, Inoue slipped into her room quickly.

Ichigo moved into the living room area and fell back on the sofa. His head falling back as he raised his sock clad feet on the table in front of him. Darkly he thought to himself, _' I'm never letting Rangiku near Hime again. I should have known something was wrong when Hime walked out the door wearing those clothes. What the hell was that woman thinking...if she was thinking at all!'_

"Are you alright Ichi-kun?"

He opened his eyes to look straight into the concerned eyes of his girl. He took her hand as she moved to sit down next to him. He looked at her straight in the eye.

"Hime, I want you to listen very carefully to me."

She turned towards him fully, shifting to sit on her knees as she turned her stormy silver eyes to his.

"Next time Rangiku-san gives you an outfit, don't wear it out in public."

His girlfriend pouted as she spoke, "But who would have guessed that she had used kidou on the dress to shrink after I wore it?"

Ichigo covered his eyes with his free hand as he muttered, "Me thats who. That woman doesn't have a spec of subtlety in her. "

"That's not true! She's usually not like this! Its just…."

He removed his hand from eyes to glance at Orihime. She was blushing and fidgeting as she continued nervously, "She said that...she did this so that we could…she wanted to help me…us… get together."

He raised a brow in confusion, "We're already together. It's been a year to the day now."

Her blush darkened as she gave him a rather meaningful look followed by a glance at her bedroom door. Ichigo followed her gaze before a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Oh…_that_ together…". He cleared his throat to push back his embarrassment as he gruffly continued, "Next time, tell her to stick with lingerie. I don't like other guys staring at you."

She couldn't stop the giggle at her boyfriend possessive tone and look. But the dark, heated look he shot at her had her giggles drying up in second. His voice turned husky as he leaned in towards her, his lips scant centimeters away from hers – his free hand coming up to rest behind her neck.

"I'm_ very _possessive about my stuff."

She leaned in to close the gap between them, letting out a soft agreeable moan as his lips pressed teasingly against hers. They returned again and again, every brush filled with a growing passion and tender need that left her shivering against his hard form. His hand drifted down towards her lower back, pressing her soft form against his hard muscles. She complied, shifting forward until she was straddling his hips and her hands rested comfortably on his shoulders.

Her head dropped down to rest on his shoulder as he moved down to her neck, kissing the exposed skin and leaving lovebites along the way. Orihime wondered briefly if she should stop him but when she opened her mouth all that came out were soft whimpers and breathy sighs. She couldn't stop the small squeak that escaped her lips as he sunk his teeth gently into her neck. Soothingly, as though in apology he licked at the teeth marks making her moan into his shoulder. He raised his head away to glance at his handiwork.

Much like the freckles on her back, pink bruises were littered over her neck and collarbone as she tried to catch a hold of her breath. Her every breath fell on his neck, making his fingers twitch and clutch at her hips like a drowning man would a life preserver. As she turned the other side of her neck towards him, possessive pride raced through him at her show of compliancy. Relishing the sense of dominance, he latched onto her throat – pressing hard kisses into her soft skin.

A familiar heat was spreading throughout her body, starting from her neck and doing down to pool in her lower abdomen. Tentatively she moved her hips – shyly grinding them against his. A low hiss and a tight grip on her hips was his response. Emboldened, she pressed again, this time distinctly feeling his growing hardness against her center. This time he groaned with her – pushing his hips into hers to create a delightful friction that made her want to just melt in his arms.

His fingers were toying with the slim straps of her top and bra, stroking the skin below the material before slowly lowering them down her arms. She offered no resistance, only leaned backwards to give him more space to move. Leaving the straps dangling at her shoulders, his hands moved to cup her breasts. She bit her bottom lip as pleasure washed over her. She whimpered in delight as his hands pushed down her top and cupped her lace-clad globes. He pressed them together before giving them a hard squeeze that made her gasp his name.

He leaned forward to kiss the newly exposed skin, one finger rising to slowly pull one lace cup away when a sudden rattling of the door had both of them freezing. Their gazes darted to the door as it was all but slammed open by an exuberant blue-eyed, blonde who cheerfully declared, "Orihime! How did you date go?! Did you manage to get him int...."

Rangiku blinked in surprise at the teens as they stared in stupefied shock at the shinigami. Rangiku's expression went from cheerful to surprised to crafty quicker than Ichigo could process as the older woman tittered behind her raised hand.

"Sooooo sorry about that! I'll just leave you two to it. Forget I even came! Carry on!"

Ichigo was ready to give her a verbal thrashing when she turned around and skipped back out yelling, "I am a match making genius! A regular cupid in the making!"

He stared at the shut door, slightly shell shocked as his girlfriend was moaning in embarrassment into his chest. A sudden thought clicked in his brain as he stared down at the mortified healer.

"You gave her the key to your apartment?!"

She sneaked a peek up from his chest, "I shouldn't have?"

Ichigo's shoulders slumped as he groaned. She really was way too trusting of people!

* * *

**For the curious minded, the dress that Orihime started off wearing is the same one she was wearing in the Bleach Clear Collection Cards. Tis a really nice and simple dress – a bit below knee length, dark blue, dark stockings and knee-high boots. A ribbon under the bust and a cute pink scarf around her neck. Really adorable. **

**No smut this time. Sorry folks. Blame Rangiku. She's the one who barged in and all. **

**Reviewers today will get packets of Skittles! The Tropical flavored ones!**


	8. Nosebleed

**This one took me a bit of time to figure out because I had three different ideas tangled up in my head for this prompt. In the end, I gave in to some Orihime torture...**

**This is a lil bit of a continuation on Lipgloss. Just teeny tiny bit!  
**

**Holy crap I went over 50 reviews! O.O I hadn't even noticed! Thank you all so so SO much! Ritsu-san was the 50th reviewer so, any special requests Ritsu-san? **

**Disclaimer: I own the frenchtoast I'm about to have for breakfast. But not Bleach, ALAS.  
**

**

* * *

Prompt: Nosebleed  
**

Raucous yelling filled the basketball court as a heated three-on-three game was being played. Jeers were being made and taunts were being thrown about at the same rate as the ball was changing hands. The long haired shinigami turned and neatly avoided the orange haired substitute shimigami's block before jumping up to slam the ball through the hoop. A loud groan followed by an even louder cheer followed the slamdunk.

Ichigo vainly tugged at the collar of his t-shirt as Chad grabbed the ball and moved behind the white line. '_Whose bright idea was it to have a picnic in the middle of August anyways?'_ Ichigo though irritably. _'What the hell was wrong with the beach or the public pool?!' _While it felt good to blow off some steam by playing basketball but it was getting way too hot. A quick glance at his girlfriend reminded him why he himself had opted for the picnic option.

Inoue sat sandwiched between Rukia and Tatsuki, enthusiastically cheering on both sides. She noticed her boyfriend's gaze and brought her cupped hands up to her mouth and yelled loudly, "Gambare Ichigo-kun!" His imagination swiftly changed her outfit from the off-the-shoulder top and jeans to her new two piece pink bathing suit. He really did not like the idea of his girlfriend showing off so much skin in front of complete strangers. The top was nothing more than two pink scraps of fabric decorated by ruffles at the edge and held in place with white strings. And the bottom was again just ruffles and string.

A satisfied smile started to stretch his lips as he savored that mental image, his train of thought heading for a completely different station than intended – the modeling of that suit had led to quite a memorable make-out session. It had been hot and heavy and…A hard smack to the back of his head knocked him out of his whimsical memories unwillingly.

"The hell was that for?!"

Ichigo glared at Ishida who gave him a dry look in response.

"We're in the middle of a game Kurosaki. You can stare at Inoue-san all you want _after_ we win."

Muttering under his breath about pushy and neurotic Quincy's Ichigo forced himself to focus on the game. He stole one last glance for the time being at his girl before turning back to the game.

Inoue frowned slightly as Ichigo stared at her with a slightly dazed look on his face. She was about to ask Tatsuki and Rukia if she was imagining that look when Ishida gave Ichigo a solid headsmack. Her boyfriend was clearly peeved at the slap before he turned back towards Keigo who was dribbling the ball.

As the game continued, the level of competition between the two teams was reaching a new level with every basket – as was the heat. Rukia was fanning herself with her manga as she commented, "I can't believe they can actually play in this heat. Men are crazy."

Tatsuki snorted as she fished out a cold can of soda from the nearby cooler, "No, _these_ guys are the crazy ones. Agreeing to a picnic rather than going to the beach just proved that these guys are out of their minds!"

Inoue determinedly kept her gaze on the game, telling herself not to blush because she was exactly why the beach plan had been … ahem, dropped. Tatsuki gave her best friend a sneaky grin and a nudge in the ribs, "Well its one guy that's the really crazy one. I take that he liked that new swimsuit of yours then?"

'_Oh he liked it very much.'_ Inoue's lips twitched in amusement as her inner voice cheerfully added in its two cents to the conversation. _'He showed his appreciation many times and in many ways.' _She mumbled, "Well, he said that he wouldn't let anyone else see me wearing it."

Rukia snickered, "Never thought I'd see the day when Ichigo would be so possessive over a _girl_."

"He's just making up for lost time. Which was due to his own blind sightedness. Which makes it even more funnier." Tatsuki chimed in, making Rukia laugh.

Inoue tuned out the friendly bantering as she watched her boyfriend bend over, his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. Her breath caught in her throat and a pang of desire went through her when he raised the bottom of his shirt to wipe away his sweat. His well developed abs were visible to her admiring gaze for only a few seconds before he stood back up and let his shirt fall back down.

Then Ichigo suddenly grabbed the bottom his shirt with both hands, the gesture making Inoue's heart suddenly pound against her chest. She had seen him perform that gesture many many times when they were alone so she knew what he was going to do. He swiftly pulled his damp shirt over his head and tossed it at the small pile of personal possessions everyone had deposited a few feet away from the girls.

If the other girls had noticed the auburn haired girls' silence, they didn't make any comments. Not even when she leaned forward to sit with her head resting on her hand as she blatantly stared at her boyfriend's physique. She no longer cared who had the ball or who scored, her whole world was revolving on the smooth movements of Ichigo's sinewy muscles.

She watched his shoulder and back muscles ripple as he dribbled the ball and dodged past Renji. How many times had her hands drifted over those muscles? How many times had her nails dug into his shoulders when she would come undone under his loving and tender ministrations? Only two days ago she had left scratches down his back as she shattered around his girth. Yet, not one of those marks was visible now on his back.

Ichigo swept past the defenses and neatly tossed the orange ball into the hoop. He slapped his hand against Chad in a high five before saying something to Ishida that had the brunette smirking in reply. Her eyes greedily, lazily traced his well defined chest and stomach muscles.

Countless number of times her fingertips had traced the same path that her eyes were. Her fingers twitched in her lap as she recalled the soft feel of those hard muscles underneath her fingertips. She swallowed hard, her tongue feeling so heavy and dry in her mouth as she recalled the taste and feel of him underneath her lips. Her face flushed slightly as her gaze moved to his nipples. She swallowed again, her lips pressed together and her eyes dropping half-mast as she recalled the last time she tasted him. She had licked, nipped and teased his nipples much in the same manner he did hers, his hand was heavy on back of her head as he goaded her on – both with his touch and his moans.

Sweat trickled over his skin, lazily flowing down from his chest to his hips. Inoue was suddenly filled with an overwhelming urge to go up to Ichigo, jump up and lock her legs around his slim hips and never let go. She wanted to lean down and kiss his lips that she knew to be soft and tender before moving down to lick the sweat off his lean neck. The same neck that was craning up to stare at the ball as it bounced off the rim of the hoop. Those soft lips letting out a shout as Keigo managed to catch the ball on rebound.

Fleetingly she wondered if it was getting hotter or if her thoughts were making her body heat up faster. But the thought dissipated as soon as her gaze dropped down to the thin trail of hair disappearing down beneath his dark jeans. She tilted her head to the side, admiring the view of Ichigo's backside as he dribbled the ball before passing it to Ishida. Even after the few times they had had sex and even more number of times they had explored each others personal boundaries of pleasure, she had only felt his derriere a handful of times. A dreamy smile stretched over her face, _'But that was enough for me to know it's a nice one!'_

Her eyes dropped down to his long leg, encased in torn dark jeans. Every step, jump and movement had her mesmerized as she suddenly wanted very badly to be that pair of jeans. She had wanted to be plenty of things in her life. She often thought that it would be interesting to view life through the eyes of a teacher or the person behind the ticket counter but this was the first time ever she wished that she could be a pair of jeans. Then she could hug her lover's lean legs in a snug, tight grip that displayed his form to such perfection. She could wrap herself ever so tightly over his hips and hold onto his tight behind for as long as she wanted.

She shifted slightly on the hard bench, pressing her thighs together as an uncomfortable heat pooled between her legs. A weak voice in her head told her to look away but even that voice drifted off into silence when Ichigo stood with one hand on his hip, free hand wiping away the sweat from his forehead. _'Oh God…'_ Inoue whimpered internally and fidgeted again, wondered how she was supposed to stop herself from jumping her boyfriend in front of her friends.

She watched in utter fascination as one drop of sweat slowly rolled down his stomach. As she eyed the progress of the water droplet, not only did she lose her train of thought, the lost train cars crashed into each other as the sweat drop rolled down and beneath his jeans. Her lips parted slightly as she sucked in a shallow breath, desire making her chest clench and bones ache deliciously.

Had they been alone, she would have pushed Ichigo against the nearest wall before unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and all but ripping them off his slim hips and tracing the route of his sweat drops. She licked her lips - she could almost taste the saltiness of his skin as she imagined herself on her knees in front of her boyfriend, making him moan and teasing him until he all but forced her to where he wanted her to touch him. She would tease him, working to make his knees buckle due to the pleasure she was inflicting on his sex with her hands and mouth. Her lust filled eyes would take in his every expression as he would lean against the wall– the slight twitch in his eyebrow, the flush that colored his cheeks, his slightly shaking hand as he would stroke her face and hair, his closed eyes and tightly pressed lips that would open and pant out her name.

"Orihime."

She blinked in surprise when she realized that Ichigo was actually calling out her name. She jerked away in surprised when she saw that he was leaned in towards her with a tissue paper in hand. She looked at the tissue and then back at Ichigo, opening her mouth to ask but he cut her too it.

"You have a nosebleed Hime."

Her hand immediately came up to her nose, her fingertips gingerly running over her upper lip before bringing them up to eye level. She was mortified to find blood on her fingertips. Embarrassed gray eyes met bemused hazel as Ichigo quickly wiped away the blood and pinched the bridge of her nose, forcing her head back.

He leaned in to murmur, "Having dirty thoughts in the middle of the day? Since when did my girlfriend turn into such a pervert?"

She pouted up at him, "Its your fault. You were teasing me."

A brow was raised in confusion and bemusement, "Was I now?"

A firm nod, "Of course you were. You took off your shirt!"

He chuckled huskily before leaning in and whispering in her ear, the heat of his breath washing over hear and nearly making her moan and left her wondering he had been deliberately teasing her, "Well now you know how I feel when you put on lip gloss."

* * *

**Hehehe, was it good for you too? smirksmirk. **

**Ladies, have a complimentary tissue pack. For your own nosebleeds. wink.**

**Reviewers will get hugs from my kitty!  
**


	9. At The End

**Musey has some issues with me writing angst. I'm heading out of city for a few days and on the way I'm sitting in the bus and I start expanding on this one-shot idea I've been toying with. And it was coming so smoothly that I pulled out my laptop and started typing away. But barely 500 words in and it turns from a angst to a fluffy fic! Dang it Musey! Let me write some angst for once! **

**Disclaimer: I own the Pringles chips that I'm snacking on while writing this in the bus. Munchmunch.**

**

* * *

**

An odd sense of detachment filled Ichigo as he watched Shinji deliver the final blow to Aizen. The cocky grin had been replaced with an expression of disbelief as he saw his own blood drip down Shinji's zampaktou. Shinji raised his hand to his face, willing his Vizard mask to dissolve. He made no remark and just watched as Aizen stumbled slightly before he fell on his face into the dust.

'_Is it…finally…over?'_ Ichigo couldn't help but think in disbelief. After all the grief that that maniac had caused everyone, a sense of surrealism filled Ichigo as he dropped down next to the fallen traitor along with Shinji. He stared at the growing pool of blood and the broken Zampaktou that the ex-captain was clutching firmly in his hand. He barely noticed the other Shinigami and Vizards as they gathered around the fallen, complete and utter silence filling the air as they tried to wrap their minds around the fact that the Winter War was over and Aizen was dead.

Hinamori stepped forward from the group, Rangiku standing right behind her with one hand over her wounded torso. The pale faced girl knelt down beside the man she had so looked up to and raised her hand. Gently she removed his shattered glasses and closed his eyes, "Sayonara, Aizen taichou."

Rukia limped up next to Ichigo, heavily leaning on Renji as she asked, "Is he really dead? Its not like before right?"

Unohana placed a gentle hand on Hinamori's back, before kneeling down beside her. A tense and charged silence filled the air as they waited for the Fourth Division taichou to pass judgment. Ichigo was also staring down hard at the female captain, not noticing that his friends had moved to stand behind him. Ishida was tightly gripping his roughly bandaged arm as he watched Orihime cautiously approach.

He noted the ashen pallor of her face as she stepped forward, trembling as she attempted to catch a look at the man who was the source of so many pains and wounds. Orihime willed her legs not to tremble lest she fall but it was so hard to given that her legs seemed be utterly sapped of their strength. Her hands were tightly gripping onto her white arrancar uniform – torn, bloody and dirty to the point it was hard to tell that it had once been pristine white. She couldn't stop trembling no matter how hard she tried.

She stared at the face that was sure to haunt her for days to come as she also waited for the final confirmation by a few minutes Unohana looked up at Yamamoto and gave him a slow nod.

"He is dead."

Ichigo barely heard the grateful and relieved cheers that suddenly rose around him. He felt like he was standing in a bubble, unable to clearly hear what was going on outside. Or maybe he was watching a movie on the television. Or maybe this was all just a dream – a wonderful, wonderful dream. Because he never would have thought Rukia would start crying in relief into Renji's shoulder. Or that Renji would be holding the diminutive Shinigami so tight while planting tender kisses on her forehead and hair.

He turned to look around at the Shinigami surrounding him, Hitsugaya was patting a crying Rangiku on the back as she was crying and laughing at the same time. The white haired captain turned bright red when his Lieutenant pressed a sudden kiss to his lips before laughing and wiping away her tears. Hinamori was wiping away her own tears and laughing as she watched her 'Shiro-chan' splutter and yell out the older woman's name in mortification and embarrassment. Many of the other Shinigami were holding their Zampaktou in the air as they let out triumphant war cries – Ikkaku and the Eleventh Division leading that front. Some had fallen to their knees in relief and others were utterly shell shocked as the news had yet to sink in.

Slowly a sense of elation filled Ichigo. It was over. It was _finally_ over! A slowly grin started to form on his face and he well and truly wanted to let out a whoop of joy much like the Eleventh Division guys were. He turned around to face his friends, the grin on his face being wiped away with surprise when he saw Renji leaning down towards Rukia with eyes half closed. The dark haired Shinigami was leaning forward, her violet eyes also half mast as her lips were raised up to meet his halfway. He quickly turned his face away, unable to stop himself from flushing slightly at the highly public display of affection that was about to occur. He caught sight of Ishida, his pallor pale enough to rival the color of his beloved Quincy garb but his smile was strong and wide. Chad gave him a nod and a double thumbs up, his lips turned up in a small but distinct smile.

Then a sudden blur of white and orange cut off his vision. A heavy weight tackling him made him drop Zangetsu and back pedal furiously to keep his balance. He gawked down at the orange haired healer as she clung to him like a child. He stood there, his face slowly turning pink as he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. The sudden shaking of her shoulders and the loud sob that she let out had his color returning to normal and made him tentatively place his hands on her back.

Inwardly he was flailing his arms in despair and confusion as he wondered if it was alright if he was to stroke her back. That's what his dad usually did when Yuzu would be crying. As though the slightest touch would shatter her, he slowly and soothingly ran his hands up and down her back. He couldn't stop the sudden exclamation of surprise when all of her weight fell on him and her form started to slip down.

He fell down on his knees with her, his arms tightly holding her against his chest as she sat between his knees. She sniffed slightly before looking up at him, her eyes a complex mixture of emotions and tears as she spoke, giving him a watery grin as she spoke, "Sorry, my knees just…"

He gave her a similar wry grin, "Its alright."

For a moment, he was utterly lost in her eyes. Had they always been so…lovely? With small flecks of silver in their mercury depths that were currently looking up at him with such fondness and something he couldn't recognize. He watched mesmerized as a tear slowly fall down her cheek and without thinking, he raised his hand to wipe away her tear.

"Inoue…."

Under normal circumstances, Orihime would have turned red in embarrassment and bashfulness but her emotions felt much like the fireflies on the bank of a river – flitting around everywhere without settling down for more than two minutes. Just as she thought that her tears were going to stop, Ichigo ran a finger down her face, tracing the path of her tears before wiping them away. His gentle, cautious touch coupled with the fact that the girl had been longing for some form of human contact for so long and the fact that she had been kept locked away from her friend for so long, made the healer's heart ache and her eyes fill with a new batch of tears.

Ichigo stared in horror as the gentle girl started crying afresh, her hands coming up to wipe away her tears quickly, almost desperately. He raised both hands up to her face and stroked her cheeks as she ran the back of her hand over her eyes, apologizing in between sobs.

"G-g-gomen. I-I can't…I j-j-just c-can't.."

Watching her cry made his heart ache in a manner it had never before. He just wanted her to stop crying, no matter what it took. He was ready to make a clown out of himself and toss his dignity out the window if she would just smile at him the way that she used too. That bright, cheerful, "I don't have a care in the world" smile that she used to give him every morning. This new despair was making his chest clench and his mind run around in circles trying to figure out a way to comfort her.

He grabbed her hands, (_'Oh God, her hands are so small.'_) holding each hand in a tight grip that was a stark contrast to the gentle tone in which he spoke, "Its alright Inoue. Its alright."

Her head dropped, her tears falling on the ground and sobs wracking her small frame. Relief, elation, weariness, sadness – all her emotions seemed to be flowing out of her with every tear. Relief that it was finally over. Elation that her jailer was dead and would torment her no more. Weariness because it seemed as though this war had lasted years rather than a few weeks. Sadness because of the large price that had been paid by everyone over the course of the years. She let her hands fall on her thighs as Ichigo let go and raised his hands.

A dark blush spread across her cheeks as he pulled her tightly against his chest, one hand resting on her back and the other at the back of her head as he murmured over and over again into her hair, "Its alright. Its over."

She fisted the material of his bankai coat as her head rested on his chest. As her tears dwindled away, they were replaced with joy. It was filling her like helium filling a balloon and made her feel as light as a feather. She wondered if she would start floating away and the thought made her giggle despite the last few tears that trickled down her face. Ichigo pulled back, slightly confused at the sound that has just been emitted from the girl. As she lifted her head to look up at him, he forgot how to breathe momentarily.

Her gaze was bright and the silver specks in her eyes were glimmering as she stared up at Ichigo. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of her. Her hair was in a glorious disarray around her round flushed face. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks smeared with dirt, grime and tears. Her clothes were tattered, dirty with caked mud and dried blood. Yet he couldn't help but think as to how striking she looked as she gazed up at him.

In a trance he raised his hand up to her cheek, her hand came up and gently rested on top of his. Her lashed lowered slowly, hiding her jewel bright eyes from his admiring gaze. She relished the feel of his warm, callused hand on her soft cheek, He wondered at her thoughts when her cheeks slowly turned pink underneath his hand. His hand shifted downwards, thumb going over to stroke her lower lip in a tender but greedy motion.

He leaned forward slowly, bringing his face closer to hers. His fingers barely brushing over her face as his lips hovered barely an inch over hers. Her eyes started to open languidly just as he moved forward the final inch and pressed his lips to hers In a hesitant kiss.

Her eyes popped open comically wide at the foreign (but delightful) feeling against her lips. Her wide eyes glanced into Ichigo's half mast hazel eyes. His eyes were filled with warmth, childlike uncertainty and a slight smidgen of guilt at having been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He pulled back quickly, both their faces turning red enough to rival a tomato. Her fingertips pressed against her lips as they tingled in the aftermath of his kiss.

Ichigo stared in abject horror and embarrassment at the confused girl. What the hell had he been doing?! What the hell had he been thinking?! A small voice in his head replied back tartly, _'Not thinking at all that's what.'_ He was ready to launch himself in some semblance of an explanation when a loud cheer made both orange heads turn around in surprise.

Ichigo's jaw dropped when he saw the circle that had formed around him and Inoue. Everyone he knew was either grinning or laughing or cheering him. _'Oh God, I just want the ground to open up and swallow me whole.'_ Inoue let out a mortified squeak before jumping up to her feet. She was making frantic arm gestures at Rukia and Rangiku who were sporting identical Cheshire cat grins as they approached the girl.

As Ichigo stood up, Renji stepped forward and gave him a hard slap to the back that left him staggering, "Took you long enough!"

Ichigo glared at the pineapple head, "Like you're one to talk!"

Renji's grin widened and became softer as he glanced back the dark haired Shinigami as she was clinging tightly to Inoue while Rangiku was clearly teasing the poor girl about the kiss. Seeing the girl's flustered expression made his lips twitch into a smile which quickly turned into a scowl when fresh taunts and ribbing started on him.

But he felt hard pressed to keep up his usual scowl when happiness was filling up and overflowing around him. Everyone was laughing, thumping each other on the back or hugging each other. The exuberant air around him was making him feel giddy and made him understand the meaning of the phrase "walking on sunshine".

Finally people started to drift off the battlefield in groups, small and large. Ichigo made his way over to where Inoue was standing with Rangiku and Hitsugaya. She was animatedly waving her arms around as she spoke. Chad got smacked right in the chest as he approached her from behind, making the girl apologize profusely. Ishida came up from the side with Ichigo as they all stood together for a moment in silence.

Ichigo turned to look at Inoue. He gave her a smile, wide and genuine, as he held out his hand towards her.

"Lets go home Inoue."

Her smile was wider than his, her eyes bright as she blushingly took his hand.

* * *

**Good music makes your fingertips all but dance over your keyboard nei? I am supremely happy with how this one turned out. It was no one's prompt just an idea I got while I was on my way back home from college yesterday. I get my ideas in the weirdest places and times…anyone else get good ideas in the bathroom?**

**After the kiss scene, I was listening to the Glee Cast – 'Halo/Walking on Sunshine' track. What a great song truly!**

**Reviewers today will get Pringles chips! Sour Cream and Onion flavor anyone?**


	10. Game

**Note: My knowledge about this game comes from shoujo mangas that I love to read so if I made any errors, totally my fault! I was wanting to write something smuttier ( I can't be the only one who thought 'silk, scarves, lingerie, deliciously torturous foreplay' when we were given the prompt of 'Game'! . . . . Right?!) but I wanted something short and funny ;)**

**Warning: Slight OOC-ness ahoy! I'm a tad sick (damn cold!) while writing this and I'm totally forcing this out.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters or the game. Damn it. *goes off to write a letter to Santa***

* * *

**Prompt: Game**

"Lets play the King Game!" Keigo declared as a fresh round of drinks was brought into the booth by the waiter.

Orihime was the only one from the large group who openly showed her delight at playing the game while half of the group merely shrugged and a few merely stared around them in puzzlement.

Rukia leaned over to ask Ichigo, "The hell is this game?"

Ichigo tapped his finger against the rim of his glass, "See those chopsticks Keigo's waving around? Each of them has a number on them and one of them has a crown made on it. We'll each pick one and the one who has the crown can ask one or two numbers to do anything. But you can't tell each other what number you have."

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean...anything?"

"Anything means anything."

Rangiku had all but sprouted dog ears and a tail after hearing the explanation and eagerly spoke, "Lets play! It sounds interesting!"

Ichigo sighed and stated wearily, "Do you enjoy creating opportunities for yourself where you can embarrass yourself in public?"

Rangiku cheerfully ignored him as she bounced over to selected a chopstick from Keigo's gasp. He watched as Keigo bounced around the room, letting each occupant pick the wooden stick.

"Pick one Ichigo!"

Ichigo reluctantly pulled out the stick and eyed the number at the bottom. _'5. I wonder who got the king....'_

He glanced around at his friends. Rangiku was pouting while Renji was tapping the stick against his chin. Didn't look like those two had gotten it. Rukia let out a very audible 'tch' and Chad was his usual stoic self. He turned to the other side, watching Orihime as she carefully eyed the three remaining sticks in Keigo's fist.

Her hands were fluttering over each of the sticks before she grasped one and pulled. Her expression turned from scared-hopeful to delightful before she furtively looked around her, clearly looking to check if someone had seen her reaction.

Ichigo's lips twitched slightly at her expression as he quickly looked the other way. So now he knew who the King was. Tatsuki was the last person to pick and after glancing at her number she asked, "Who got the King?"

Orihime all but smacked her hand into Hitsugaya's face when she raised her hand, along with the chopstick "Me! I got the King!"

Everyone's attention was riveted on the gray eyed girl as she thoughtfully tapped her finger against her lips.

"Number 3.....has to.....do the carmelldansen dance in front of everybody!"

The Shinigami glanced down at their sticks before letting out a small sigh of relief. And then blinked. Renji was the one who spoke up, "Whats the carmelldansen dance?"

Chad stood up, silent and towering over his friends before he stood before the others. For a moment everyone was thinking the same thing.

_'Whats ...oh don't tell me!'_ Ichigo's expression went from confused to horrified within seconds as his large friend put both his hands up to his forehead and started to move his hips from side to side in exaggerated movements.

There was utter silence as the dark skinned boy sat down, as stoic as ever. Orihime was clapping and cheering Chad for his effort while the others seemed more or less horrified at what they had seen.

Clearing his throat, Ishida spoke. "Next round."

Only too happy to comply, everyone hurriedly came forward to drop their chopsticks into Keigo's hand. Keigo went around the group quicker this time, as though he really wanted to get the image of Chad dancing out of his mind as soon as he could. Not that Ichigo blamed him.

He eyed the small crown as the bottom of his chopstick and fought back a smirk. Oh this was gonna be fun.

He raised his hand when Keigo asked, "Who's the king?"

Keigo's face turned slightly pale while Mizuro glanced down quickly at his chopstick and muttered a quick and silent prayer. Ichigo tapped the stick against his chin as he debated on the options.

Renji leaned over to ask Tatsuki, nodding at Keigo and Mizuro, "Whats up with those two?"

Tatsuki smirked slightly, "Ichigo's dares are always....creative to say the least. Last time, we played this game, Keigo had to drink a glass of orange juice in which Mizuro had spit in. With a big spoonful of chilli powder mixed in as well."

Renji's eyes widened slightly as he eyed his own number nervously. His stomach did not relish the thought of drinking anything like that!

"Number 6 has to take their sock off and put it on their hand. Then go out and shake the hand of the first person they meet. And they have to ask the person if they'd like a lap dance."

Renji, Mizuro and Keigo let out audible sighs of relief but Hitsugaya's face turned a bad shade of red. The irate captain tossed the chopstick at Ichigo's head before he proceeded to take off his right shoe. Ichigo was smirking as he watched the white haired boy pull his sock onto his right hand. Quickly stepping back into his show, the young Captain sent a death glare at Ichigo before stomping out the room.

Rangiku was the first person to jump up and follow her captain, the others sneaking behind her. Multiple heads were seen sneakily eying the young captain as he walked up to the waitress and held out his sock clad hand.

Renji was already turning pink in his attempt to hold in his laughter while Rukia and Rangiku were holding onto each other, their shoulders shaking with laughter. Ichigo was standing behind Orihime, the former sporting a wide grin on his face as the waitress stared in utter bewilderment at the short boy as he asked hurriedly, "Whatyoulikealapdance?"

Renji and Keigo's loud shout of laughter had Hitsugaya dropping the young lady's hand and stalking back to the group of laughing teens. His teal eyes were shooting daggers at the substitute shinigami as he stated coldly, "I'll make you pay for that."

Ichigo's smirk widened in response, "As long as its not with a lap dance."

That had Rangiku go into a fresh peel of laughter as her hands went around her torso. The temperature suddenly dropping a few degree's made everyone's laughter dissolve into giggles as they made their way back into the reserved box.

The game proceeded on. Ishida having to sing to a Ayumi Hamasaki song, complete with dance moves, Rangiku having to down a mixture of barley tea, orange juice and hot chocolate (that she declared wasn't all that bad), Keigo having to hop around the new customers like a frog (complete with croaking), Renji made to flirt with a male waiter (who seemed very perturbed at being hit on by a tattooed man) and Rukia was made to go up to the waiter and ask him to remove his pants and hand them over to her because the fate of the human race depended on it.

Ichigo's opinion of the game rose with every dare. He picked out a stick from Orihime's hand and checked his number. He leaned back, stuck the stick in his mouth and waited for the dare.

Rukia jumped up, holding up her chopstick in triumphant over her head as she declared, "I got the King stick! FINALLY!"

Renji rolled his eyes slightly at her reaction before muttering, "Just get on with it wouldja?"

Rukia eyed the stick, as though she was expecting the small piece of wood to send her a telepathic message.

"Alright. Number 1 has to stick in Number 9's lap for as long as we stay in this booth!"

The chopstick fell from Ichigo's suddenly numb lips as he gawked at Rukia's smirking face. Rangiku leaned over to glance at his fallen stick before chuckling, "So who gets to sit in Ichigo's lap?"

Silence in the booth before a shaking hand was raised. Ichigo's face flushed as badly as Orihime's as she held up her chopstick for the others to see. Rukia, Tatsuki and Rangiku hooted with laughter at Ichigo's flabbergasted expression.

"No way!"

"What do you mean, 'no way'? Its the rules of the game! Get over there Orihime!" Tatsuki all but pushed her best friend into her childhood friend as Keigo whined to God about Ichigo's good luck at having such a goddess sit in his lap. Ichigo sent a scathing glare at his friend that was made less effective due to the blush on his cheeks.

Orihime fidgeted nervously in front of Ichigo as he extended his hand and muttered, "Sorry about this."

She took his hand and gingerly sat down on his lap, her flush turning darker as his one hand went around her back to steady her. She wobbled slightly, her hand quickly coming to rest on his knee as she steadied herself.

The dare intensified as the threats for revenge and vengeance filled the booth. Ichigo had managed to beat away his blush and was doing his best to ignore the new weight on his legs. Orihime also seemed to have gained control over her flush and was focusing on the game more than where she was sitting. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be pointedly avoiding looking at him.

He didn't want to admit it, but that hurt. His own gaze kept darting to the long haired girl in his lap. Her every movement reverberated in him, her every laugh echoed in his mind and the heat of her hand on his knee was making him slightly light headed. She suddenly bounced in his lap - jerking him away from his thoughts and making his hands go to her waist quickly. She flailed her arms, attempting to keep her balance as Ichigo quickly pulled her against his chest.

She squeaked at the sudden pull, her hands and face coming to rest against his hard chest. A sudden flowery scent drifted up to his nose, making his head spin and his arms loose their strength. He cleared his throat as he gently pulled Inoue back by her arms, "You alright?"

She nodded quickly as she squeaked out, "I'm fine!"

The sudden silence alerted Ichigo to the fact that someone was not right. He glanced up to notice everyone's gaze on him and Inoue. He scowled and asked, "What?! She was gonna fall!"

That earned a few disbelieving stares and one dry, "Sure. So, let's make this the last round. I don't trust this buffoon to keep his hands to himself for any longer."

Muttering against his friends Ichigo grabbed a chopstick, not bothering to check his number and focusing more on preventing Inoue from falling off his lap. He turned to look the other way as she selected a chopstick and checked its number. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she pouted at the small piece of wood in her hands. So she didn't get to be the last King for this game.

While Orihime looked like a kicked puppy, Rangiku looked like the cat who ate a cream dipped canary. Ichigo was wondering what kind of dare the busty blonde had in mind because he just may pity the poor bastard…or bastards whichever the situation.

"Number 3 has to kiss Number 7. On the lips."

Ichigo was not too surprised hearing that statement from the woman and was tempted to roll his eyes. Tatsuki spoke up, "Why not the cheek? I really don't want to see two guys kissing."

Rangiku blinked, as though that thought hadn't occurred to her. She glanced down at her Captain and then she winced and re-phrased her order, "Number 3 has to kiss Number 7 on the cheek. So, who is it?"

Ichigo glanced at his number before doing a double take with wide eyes. His eyes shot up, panic and worry filling him as he searched around for the person who was going to kiss him on the cheek. He couldn't push down the worry in his voice as he asked, "I'm 7. Who got 3?"

All the guys let out a loud sigh of relief while the girls reactions were…varied. Tatsuki seemed grateful that she wouldn't have to kiss her childhood friend on the cheek, Rukia's expression echoed the same sentiment. Rangiku's grin was widening was she took in everyone's expression and it became positively feral as she noticed the pallor of Orihime's face.

The gentle girl licked her dry lips as she turned slightly and asked in a shaky voice, "I got 3…"

His heart was hammering away so hard in his chest that for a moment he thought that she might be able to hear it. An odd roaring sound was filled his ear, making him wonder fleetingly if he was hearing his blood rush through his body. She shifted slightly, turning more towards the boy as she raised her hands hesitantly. He noticed the slight tremor in her small hands as they came to rest on his shoulders. Her face flushed a dark red and her eyes were filled with nervousness.

She let her lashes rest on her pink cheeks as she leaned forward. Ichigo could smell her soft perfume waft around him, making his head spin and reel. Her mouth was twisted down, unable to control this small show of nervousness. Flustered and unable to shake the feeling that this felt wrong, Ichigo's hand darted up to cover her nearing lips.

Her grey eyes opened in surprise at the feel of his calloused hand against her lips. She noticed that his eyes were glaring at the female Lieutenant as he said, "I'm not forcing her into doing anything she doesn't want to."

His gaze shifted to confused (and slightly hurt) stormy gray eyes. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do Inoue."

Inoue didn't know whether to feel utterly relieved or hurt at being rejected by the tangerine head and could only stare at him in confusion. She was spared a reply when the phone rang, breaking the awkward silence that was hanging over the gathering. Tatsuki picked it up and placed the phone back in its cradle after a minute.

"Our time's up. Lets go."

She took Orihime by the hand and helped her off Ichigo's lap, quickly steering her dazed friend out the door along with the others. Ichigo's legs felt oddly cold as the girl was lifted away from his lap and he pondered at the odd feeling of loss that was filling him.

He tossed his bag over his shoulder as he stood outside Box R and stretched. Renji,Ishida, Rukia, Mizuro and Keigo heading in one direction while Tatsuki, Orihime and Ichigo heading in the opposite direction. Hitsugaya had already been dragged off by an eager Rangiku off to the nearest shopping district.

Ichigo had been trailing behind the two girls, his eyes darting from shadow to shadow – completely alert, completely paranoid. He broke his gaze away from a suspicious looking shadow behind the garbage can as a loud curse fell on his ears. Tatsuki was eyeing her phone as though it was a runaway cockroach.

"Ichigo, take Orihime home wouldya? I just got a call from home."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah sure."

The auburn haired girl's voice was filled with concern as she inquired, "Is everything alright?"

The dark haired girl shook her head, "Something about dad getting into an accident while trying to make something in the kitchen. I'll let you know when I get home. Ichigo, take care of her."

"Don't need you to tell me that."

"Take care Tatsuki-chan!"

The two red heads watched the petite dark haired girl run off in front of them before they re-started their walk at a leisurely pace. Ichigo's eyes were darting around him, turning to every noise source that he could hear. He jumped slightly when Orihime leaned into him, her eyes searching as she looked in the same direction where he was.

"What are you looking for Kurosaki-kun?"

"Eh? Oh nothing. Just…nothing."

"You're keeping an eye out for blue alligators aren't you?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise at the girl, fighting the urge to jerk back when he noticed her proximity.

"Blue…Alligators?"

Orihime didn't seem to mind the closeness as she nodded in all seriousness, "They hide out in the shadows and lie in wait for juicy food to come up to them. They pretend to be cat searching for food in garbage cans you know! So people approach them thinking that they'll see a cat and then WHAM!"

Her sudden arm movement did have him jumping back in surprise as the small girl continued, completely unperturbed, "They grab you with their huge jaws and then they eat you!"

Her wide eyes were filled with a mixture of purity and wonder that for two seconds, Ichigo nearly believed her. He glanced at the alley at the side and then at her. He was about to refute her statement when a sudden loud meowing had him doing a double take at the alley. Orihime dramatically pointed at the alley as she stated, "See! That's one right there!"

Seeing this to be his best exit, he gently pushed Orihime in the direction of her home. "And that's our cue to leave then!"

Unfortunately, the girl was not exactly in agreement with him.

"But we can totally take it on!"

"Don't you want to be at home when Tatsuki calls? Else she's gonna think I di...that something happened to you."

Orihime's protests carried on even though her feet were being pushed to move forward, "But it'll just take a minute! The secret to taking down a blue alliga-eek!"

Her body tumbled backwards suddenly and his body moved before he could control it. His hands darted out to grab her by the waist but ended up grabbing thin air as she fell neatly between his arms and onto his chest. He stumbled backwards slightly, his hands coming to rest over hers (_'They're so soft and small...'_) on her stomach as he managed to regain his balance. He sighed, his breath making her hair flutter _('What was this scent? I can't place it but I know it...'_) before he asked, "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine. That ditch just came out of no where."

She moved out of his arms quickly and again, he questioned the sudden feeling of loss that accompanied her movements. She was waggling a finger at the ditch and scolding it for crossing the road when the signal was red. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _'What a day.'_

She seemed to have forgotten about the meowing blue alligators as they resumed their journey. The quiet this time seemed tense to Ichigo and not comfortable like before. He glanced down at the girl beside him. Her gaze was down turned as she stared at the road, a small frown present on her face. It looked so out of place on her that he couldn't help but stare at Orihime. This was like seeing Keigo being serious - happened only once in a blue moon. When she let out a small sigh and her shoulders slumped, he wondered if it would be alright if he asked her what was bothering her.

_'But is she gonna tell me? We're not that close that we've talked about stuff like this....'_ Again that pang in his heart and then he remembered the time when she had helped him make up his mind to go save Rukia. She had helped him once before and he felt that...he owed her one. Or twenty given how many times she had saved his life with her healing powers. _'What do I ask her...HOW do I ask her? God someone needs to make a manual for guys for these situations!"_

As she raised her hand to rub her nose, Ichigo took a step forward so that he was standing before her. She stopped and looked up at the sudden obstacle in her path. His eyes were piercing yet gentle as he asked in his usual blunt manner, "Whats wrong Inoue."

She blinked in confusion, "Eh?"

"No offense but...looks like something is bothering you. You've been quiet ever since we left the karaoke place."

She was silent, one hand going up to push some errant hair strands back behind her ear. Her silence was making Ichigo positively itchy as he waited for her reply - any reply. Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink tone as her gaze darted around her - looking at anything but him. _'Wait...she couldn't be worrying about...'_

"You're not worried about what Matsumoto-san asked you to do...are you?"

Her flush became a deeper pink and her gaze turned to stare at her apartment building that was within sight. _'Oh crap. So is she or isn't she? She's gotta be or else she would have said that she wasn't worried.......Right?'_

Taking the plunge he spoke hesitantly, "Its alright you know. I mean, its just a game and you don't really _have_ to do what the other person tells you too. There are limits after all. She should have known better than to ask something like that from you. Or from anything else come to think of it. Its rude and just...well...just...rude. In the end, just remember that no one can force you to do something that you don't want too."

Her gaze was earnest and searching as she peered up into his solemn hazel eyes. Her reply was as soft as her nod as she spoke, "I understand. Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

"You don't have to thank me."

A gentle warmth filled her eyes that made him blush slightly. Her gaze was making him feel slightly nervous as she just stood there. His hands felt clammy and sweaty as they gripped the straps of his bag tightly. Her own grip of her bag was tight and unrelenting as she spoke, her sweet voice nothing more than a whisper, "But I want too."

She took a quick step forward and before Ichigo could blink, she rested one hand on his shoulder for support as she stood on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat at the soft contact. Her round face as turned up to his, her blush spreading across her face and down her neck as she shakily spoke.

"Thank you for looking out for me."

His voice came out huskier than intended as he murmured, "Anytime."

* * *

**Alright, so THAT became WAY more longer than I had planned too. But what else is new? Musey always takes over once I start writing.**

**And if you don't know the caramelldansen****, SHAME ON YOU! Go youtube it!  
**

**Box R - couldn't resist the Skip Beat reference there.  
**

**I have a fab idea for the next drabbles and I'm aimin for them to be a series. Completely AU - no shinigamis, no soul society, no powers...gonna be hammering out the details in the next few days. A small preview you say? Aw hells why not!**

"Hurry up Sensei!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Sensei Inoue."

"Ah gomen. Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo let out a sigh as he patted her on the head, "That'll do I suppose. So, which ride you wanna try next?"

He blanched slightly as he followed the direction in which her finger was pointing.

"You...wanna ride that?"

"Thrice!" the auburn haired girl chirped happily.

".....Next time you get full marks in your English and Japanese Classic Literature tests, I'm getting you food as a reward."

**Well? Does I has your interest? Oh do say yes! **

**Drop me a review, tell me what you think. You'll get yourselves a shiny new internets! AND if you point out any spelling and grammatical errors, you will win an entire WEEKS worth of internets!  
**


	11. Wicked Dreams AiHimeIchi

**This is a AIZEN x ICHIGO x ORIHIME one-shot!  
**

**Title: Wicked Dreams**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Alas…**

**Note: I totally, utterly and completely blame copper for this one. I mean, first she dangles two paragraphs of AiHimeIchi of her new fic which convert me to this ot3 and then I read the whole part and im like "Where's the rest? Cause this has the potential to be HAWT." And shes like "Throw me some ideas" and I end up writing three paragraphs and going " . . . damn it all, now I wanna write a whole damn one-shot!" So thank you copper for dangling such a delicious bait in front of my Muse. She loved writing this one.**

**And that said, This is AIZEN x ICHIGO x ORIHIME (in case you missed it on top there....)  
**

**Love to Thail as always for being the person who tells me that what I was wrote was alright. I should hire as my beta-reader already shouldn't I?**

**

* * *

**

She wasn't quite sure how it ended up like this.

Tears of shame, humiliation and pleasure ran down her cheeks as Ichigo's fingers gently and hesitantly rubbed against her sex. She wished she could just bury her head against his shoulder as she bucked against his long fingers but Aizen's grip on her face kept her in front of Ichigo. His voice whispering in her ear, "Do you enjoy the feeling of his fingers in you dear Hime?"

How did she end up caught between her love and her captor? Why were they being forced to follow his orders?

His voice was low and seductive and she imagined that the serpent who whispered to Eve must have sounded exactly the same, "Was it just like how you imagined it would be?" She whimpered, biting her lower lip to keep the moan from slipping out as Aizen's tongue slowly ran over the shell of her ear. Her eyes opened at the low growl that came from in front of her. Hazy grey peered into lusty brown as the shinigami glared at the ex-captain. Aizen chuckled, more amused than angry as his fingers slipped down to join Ichigo's.

"Does it irritate you that someone else other than yourself is touching her like this?"

The substitute shinigami's expression darkened in anger (and maybe some possessiveness but she was sure that she had imagined that…right?)

She cried out as Aizen's fingers gently rubbed against her pink nub before gently tugged at the highly sensitized flesh. Did it really matter how she had gotten into this situation? She could barely remember to breath as it was.

"Does it annoy you that you are not the only one who gets to see these expressions on her lovely face?"

Ichigo's fingers replaced Aizen's as he ground out a reply, "_You_ touching her makes me irritated."

Another amused chuckle from the ex-captain as his fingers slipped lower to slide against the slick wetness of her entrance. The girl whimpered as his fingers teased her entrance by shallowly entering her silky heat before retreating.

"Open your eyes."

Almost lazily and with effort she opened her lust heavy eyes to find Aizen's finger's hovering before her lips. She glanced back, her eyes wide with trepidation as he ordered her, "Lick them clean."

Her mouth fell open in shock and her face filled with fresh color as she gaped at him and them at his fingers. His grip of her throat tightened considerably as his voice turned silky as he repeated, ".clean. Orihime."

She nodded frantically and fought back a cough as she was able to freely breathe again. She swallowed nervously as she eyed the slick fingers in front of her. She leaned forward, ready to take the long fingers into her mouth when Ichigo leaned forward and before she could blink, had taken Aizen's fingers into his mouth.

Orihime's mouth fell open as hot, desire filled eyes locked with her shocked gaze. She couldn't stop the sharp and sudden rush of heat that flew through her as the boy she loved licked her essence clean with such deliberate care and concentration. A small smirk came to his thin lips as fresh wetness coated his fingers as they teased her entrance.

She moaned softly as one finger slowly eased into her tight heat. Her auburn hair falling against her shoulder as Ichigo slowly began to pump his middle finger into her wetness. Her trembling fingers ran over his naked chest before burying themselves into his thick tangerine hair. He sighed at the feel of her feather light caresses across his chest and let his free hand wander up to caress her breast.

Aizen's hand came to rest over Ichigo's – guiding him, teaching him to pleasure the blossoming woman in front of them. Ichigo's emotions were all over the place as he watched Orihime's face twist in pleasure. To be doing something this private in front of such a person and only because this cruel captor was forcing them too, it made him sick to his stomach. But if by his actions, he could prevent any harm befalling this gentle girl he knew, he was willing to do it. He just hoped that the gentle healer would one day forgive him for listening to his baser instincts.

He leaned forward, bending until his lips hovered over her neglected breast. He eyes the puckered pink tip and wondered momentarily if he should lick it or suckle on the pleasure spot….

"Suckle her."

Dark hazel looked up into cold brown before shifting to gaze into embarrassed grey. Pleasure and embarrassment flitted through her expression as he kept his gaze locked with hers as he leaned forward the last inch. The delicate whimper that fell from her swollen pink lips went straight to his groin as his lips closed around the puckered nipple.

He ran the tip of his tongue around her soft flesh before gently suckling at her breasts. His other hand continued to knead and mold her other breast with growing confidence but the same amount of gentleness.

Ichigo switched to her second breast, this time planting kisses around the hard pink tips before taking them under his lips.

Orihime's lips fell open and she couldn't believe the sounds that dropped from her lips like rain from the sky. She didn't think it was possible for her to sound so….wanton. She kept her eyes closed and hands locked behind Ichigo's neck as he nibbled on her breast tips as though he was chewing on fruit. She cried out his name when he slipped a second finger into her silky heat.

She started slightly when Aizen's hand covered her, pulling one away from its comfortable perch and lowering it between her and Ichigo's body. Ichigo's motions slowed down slightly, his attention clearly diverted from his current task as he eyed the conjoined hands that were trailing down his chest.

Orihime swallowed nervously as her hand was forced to move below Ichigo's stomach. Aizen's grip on her wrist tightened when she resisted. She couldn't….he couldn't want her to….

It would seem that he did. Ichigo gasped and then moaned at the feel of her soft touch against his aching hardness. Even though his hakama he could feel the heat of her palm as she cupped his throbbing erection. He leaned forward, his head resting in the crook of her shoulder as her hand hesitantly rubbed against him.

Aizen slowly and almost gently gathered Orihime's hair and pulled it away to one side, revealing the long stretch of pale skin to Ichigo's gaze. He caught Ichigo's gaze before he spoke. His voice cold and hard, contrasting starkly with his gentle grip on her hair, "Kiss her. Leave your mark on her. Let the world know that you took her."

**Now that's a point on which I agree with this sick bastard. **

Ichigo wouldn't admit it out loud but he agreed with his Hollow on that point too. He leaned forward, his lips latching onto her smooth skin as he increased the pace of his thrusts into her wet heat. Her squeak was almost delicious to hear as his thumb deliberately rubbed against her clit along with his thrusts. He just wished that she would move her hands against his aching erection rather than just keep her hand stationary.

Aizen seemed to understand his need and he slowly pulled away the bandages that kept his hakama in place. Without the support, the loose pants almost entirely slipped off his hips. Orihime moaned softly as Aizen forced her hand to touch the revealed skin. His hand covering hers as he made her trace patterns over the skin of his hip, slowly inching towards his throbbing sex. He groaned, the rhythm of his finger's faltering as her soft, trembling fingertips finally touched his hot erection.

He moaned out her name, "Inoue…."

Her face was more red than he could recall as Aizen whispered in her ear, "You see how much he wants you? How much he desires you? Will you not fulfill his desires dear Hime?"

She closed her eyes, twin tear trails making their way down her cheeks as her body slowly approached the oncoming pleasure.

"I never thought you to be so selfish that you would take so much from another person and refuse to give back. Touch him Hime. Give him the same pleasure that he is giving you."

She shook her head, her hair whipping around her before falling down to cover her embarrassed face.

Aizen's hand returned to grip her face, the strength of his grasp forcing her to wince and open her eyes quickly as he whispered, "You _will _please him. And you will watch as you come around your dear love's fingers like a common whore."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but all he could manage was a startled gasp when her small hand was wrapped around his aching member. He heard her barely whispered protest as Aizen's hand covered her hand and began to move it over the naked shinigami's erection.

"I-Inoue…."

He latched his lips to her bare neck, suckling and dropping kisses as she tightened her grip and increased her pace. His fingers were slick with her juices, her thighs open and dripping with her desire as she moaned wantonly at the feeling of being so deliciously stretched.

Her hips were moving against his fingers much in the same way his hips were moving against hers but it was from her lips that a sharp cry fell when Aizen's grip fell on both of their hands. Ichigo's expression was half-way between lust and murderous as he glared at Aizen.

His gaze was as cool as when they had started.

"Take her."

Ichigo's gaze turned slightly puzzled before clearing up. Anguish, reluctance and hesitancy clear on his face as he eyed Orihime and then Aizen. A slow smile came to the self-proclaimed god's face as he leaned forward to whisper in the substitute shinigami's ear, "If you won't, _I_ will."

Ichigo looked in alarm at Aizen before turning back to the panting girl in his arms.

He swallowed harshly before muttering, "You are one _sick_ bastard."

Aizen merely smiled pleasantly.

"I merely wish to see her happy. To make sure that she gets what she wants. Because we all know, you clearly will never give her what she wants unless you are pushed to do so."

Orihime shivered as Aizen's cool fingertips gently stroked against the back of her neck, forcing her to raise her sticky forehead from Ichigo's shoulder. She shivered but was complacent as Aizen forced her to move. Her head still fuzzy in the aftermath of pleasure, she barely murmured a word in protest as Aizen forced her to sit on Ichigo's lap with her back against his chest.

She followed the pressure of the ex-captain's hands on her hips as he forced her slick heat to press and rub against the substitute shinigami's throbbing erection. One hand went up to cover her mouth and the other to rest against the back of his neck as they moaned at the feeling of their sexes rubbing against each other. Ichigo's hands slid from her slim waist to her bouncing breasts. He grabbed as much of the firm flesh as he could before kneading them together.

His finger tips flicking teasingly against the protruding tips, making the auburn haired girl grind against him harder and rest her head against his shoulder. The feel of her hot breath against his neck made him drop one hand down to where they were pressed together. His fingers rubbed against her sensitive clit, making her cry out and thrash over him.

Ichigo raised his fingers up to her lips, gently pushing them into her mouth and letting her taste her own desire. She ran her tongue over his long fingers, learned what she tasted like before gently suckling on his fingers. She moaned around his fingers as his length pumped again her with greater force and in time with her shy licks.

His heart hammered against his chest when he took hold of his member and pressed it against her slick and wet slit. She immediately stilled over him, her eyes becoming so wide and so big and so heart breakingly fearful that for that moment he well and truly hated himself for what he was about to do. This was no way for her to….

"I'm sorry Inoue."

"Kurosak-!!"

Her voice cut off as he thrust himself in her. He kept a punishing grip on her hips, forcing her to stay in one place rather than wriggle around and increase the pain that he knew she'd be feeling. She was leaning forward, Her trembling hands gripping his wrists in a white knuckled grip as she let out a choked out cry.

She never thought that her first time would be like this. She always thought that it would be in her bedroom, on her bed with the light of a waxing moon falling on the two of them as they played and tumbled amongst the sheets. Not in Hueco Mundo on the floor of the 'throne room' in front of her captor.

She couldn't hold back the painful tears as a terribly burning feeling filled her lower half. She never thought that it could be this painful. She fought to keep her breathing in check. She tried to calm herself down. She tried to force herself to relax so that it wouldn't hurt as much. But the burning wouldn't go away.

She squeezed her eyes shut as a throb of pain went through her as Ichigo shifted slightly. Her eyes flew open when she felt wet fingers press against her deflowered sex. Aizen was slowly, gently rubbing his wet fingers against her clit. Slowly, pleasure spread through from that single spot and overtook the pain. She trembled as his fingers gently pinched the pink nub, causing Ichigo to let out a short, sharp hiss of pleasure behind her.

She shivered yet again as Ichigo's hot breath blew against her ear as he asked softly, "Is it okay to move now?"

She nodded slowly. Her mouth opened in a soundless moan of pleasure and pain as Ichigo slowly pulled out and then pumped back into her. She panted as his pace slowly began to pick up when he noticed that the pain she was feeling was indeed receding. One of his hands moved from her hips upwards to her breasts, tweaking the nipple gently with every thrust making the healer squeak gently.

Orihime felt like she was flying. Free-falling through the sky without a parachute on. Like she was a cloud floating along with the wind. She never knew that her body was capable of such pleasurable feelings.

Orihime slowly opened her eyes only to meet cold brown eyes as they carefully scrutinized the two united lovers. His gaze was drifting from her heaving chest to Ichigo's expression to the place of their joining. She wished that she hadn't felt a jolt of heat go through her at being watched like this but….

"Is this everything you dreamed it would be, dear Hime?"

And then everything shattered.

She blinked in surprise as she looked around her. She looked behind her and her mind scrambled to explain the lack of Ichigo. Her mind spun and for a moment she thought that was going crazy and that she had been hallucinating things when a cool voice from the door spoke, "You should thank Aizen-sama."

Startled grey eyes turned towards the door way. "Excuse me?"

Ulquiorra let out a sign as though he could not believe the stupidity and gall of this one human.

"You will thank Aizen-sama for giving you the dream that you most wished for."

"it…it….was a d-dream?"

"You are aware of the power of Aizen-sama's Zampaktou I assume."

* * *

**Why…whats this? I …. Actually…. Managed to write something that wasn't fluffy at all! Will wonders never cease!**

**What do you think? Was the ending angsty enough? To find out it was nothing but an illusion that Aizen showed her? Leave me a review! :D**

**And I SWEAR i'll get cracking on the sensei story line I've got made out!  
**


	12. Union

**A short smutty drabble for my wonderfully pervy readers~! I was feelin a tad stuffy that Senpai to Kouhai still has a ways to go to get to the smut and I was like "Dang it man…I NEED to write some proper smut like NAO."**

**And then I thought (while posting on my lj) "Why not do a random drabble?" and it seemed like a good idea so I went to find a prompt and found 'Union' and my innver pervert went "BINGO~"**

* * *

**Prompt: Union**

Absolutely _nothing_ in the world could possibly compare to the feeling of sinking his turgid length into her soft, wet heat. The feel of her muscles tightly clenching and fluttering around him....her mouth falling open to let out a keening moan that sent a ripple of heat through his...her back arcing off the hopelessly wrinkled bed sheets, pushing her generous breasts out forward....her large gray eyes, half mast and filled with a carnal desire that seemed almost out of place on her innocent face.

"Ich-Ichigo-ahn~ 3"

Aaah the way she would say his name as he would thrust into her. She turned his name into a moan that he wished he would record and play back all day long in his head - his own personal love song. She was biting down on her lower lip, not quite able to muffle the mewls that were spilling out with his ever thrust. He leaned forward to take her lip between his lips, laving the sore piece of flesh with his tongue before slanting his head and slipping his tongue into her panting mouth.

Her tongue rubbed and rolled against his brazenly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand was buried in his hair, twisting his bright orange locks underneath her fingers as her left hand tightened against his lower back before digging into his skin as he rolled his hips. He hissed at the sharp, hot pain of her nails scratching his back beforegrabbing her left thigh and forcing it over his shoulder.

Her head pushed into the plush pillow as he drove into her silky core, her lips letting out a (_beautiful)_ moan before panting, "M-more please." Her eyes were watery, tears hanging precipitously at the corner of her eyes as she strained towards his lips. He obliged by leaning forward to kiss her - a deep, messy, head spinningly amazing kiss - before smirking against her lips, "Since you asked so nicely."

Her tears dangled at the end of her long, long dark lashes before falling as her mouth fell open in a silent wail as he drove him into at a merciless pace that he never would have considered her capable of taking. Her pink tipped breasts bounced before him (revealing and hiding her inverted butterfly shape birth mark with every hard thrust) as her hands sought a resting place of his sweat coated body.

He watched her as her head fell to the side. Her hair surrounding her head like a dark threads of sticky caramel. Her pink lips parted, letting out small pants and moans. Her hands moving up to tightly grasp at the sheets underneath her as his finger slipped down to lightly pinch her most sensitive pink nub. She let out a high pitched moan that quickly turned into a string of babbling, desperate pleas as he continued his delicious torture on her clit.

"More please! Harder! Ahn~~! Ichigo! Faster~! Haaa~an! O~ooh right there! I'm al-most there~!"

He twisted her so that she was resting on her side as he straddled her thigh, supporting her left thigh with his hand as he jack hammered into her dripping core. The new angle had her twisting and wriggling underneath him in a near frenzy as her inner muscles began to flutter around him in a familiar manner.

He panted out her name as she whimpered desperately into her polka dotted pillow, "Orihime..."

"Ichigo~ I'm...almost...."

Her loud gasp coupled with the clenching of her inner muscles around his length had him again turning her body, forcing her to her knees as he knelt behind her. He slowed down the pace of his thrusts, panting and gritting his teeth as he told himself to calm down. His fingers drifted lazily down again to their joining. His fingers lethargically stroking her wet folds, increasing the pleasure of her orgasm.

She raised her arms up underneath her head before slowly turning her head around to glance up into his dark gaze. Her channel was slowly relaxing around him, the occasional twitch making his grip of her curvy hips tighten momentarily. She looked into his narrowed gaze with a lazy, sensual grace before she rolled her hips backwards into his.

He let out a groan as she tightened her muscles around his throbbing length and whispered, "Again?"

He took in a shaky breath as she continued to slowly move her hips back and forth in a lazy manner. His fingers dug into the skin of her hips as he pushed forward into her core. She let out half a moan before burying her face back between her arms as he began a punishingly hard pace into her dripping wet center.'

He told himself to remember every aspect of this scene. The moonlight making her sweat beads shine like delicate crystals as she arched her delicate back. Her desperate pants of breath that mixed into the wet, erotic sound of their hips coming together. The slippery smooth skin of her hips that his right hand drifted over before moving down to grasp her heaving breasts. The long drawn out moan that resounded in the room as he pinched and flicked against the hard pebbled nub. He didn't want to forget one split second of this.

She forced herself onto her hands. leaning against the bed head as she turned her head to look at him. He latched himself to her neck, leaving a slew of small red marks all over her neck and back as her moans became more high pitched and his pace more irregular.

He panted against her neck, "Ori-hime..." Both his hands were tightly grasping her breasts, molding and cupping the flesh as he let his entire weight press into her body. She was resting her head against the bedhead as she moaned out his name, 'Ichi...aaaaaaaaah~!"

He could feel his orgasm coming. He slid his right hand between her dripping thighs and took hold of her clit once more, desperately working her towards a joined end. Her moans turned into sharp gasps as his slick fingers flicked, teased, rubbed against her most sensitive flesh. He was groaning softly against her slick back as she began to clench her muscles around him.

When he came, his fingers dug into her skin so hard that he was sure that he would leave marks on her fair skin (the thought sat nicely in his head, leaving his marks on her). His eyes tightly closed as he shot his seed into her hot body, relishing the feel of her tightly- oh _so _tightly clenching around him before letting her tired body slump down on the sweat soaked sheets.

He licked his dry lips, panting hard against her neck as he waited for his heartbeat to return to normal. She shifted weakly underneath him before letting out a gentle whimper as he pulled out of her. She let him turn her around so that she was facing him because honestly, she was too tired to even raise her arms now.

He pulled her against him, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead before letting out a tired but happy, "Tadaima."

She snuggled into the crook of his arm (Her own special place, as he had officially designated) before replying back in a sleepy but satisfied tone, "Okairi."

* * *

**Tadaima: 'I'm back home' or 'I'm home'**

**Okairi: 'Welcome home'**

***stretches arms over her head* AAAAAH THAT felt good to write! Not as long as I would have liked but still feels good to stretch the old smut writing muscles! **


End file.
